Pantra Against The World 2
by kambing laki
Summary: Jadi, jika mereka sudah berpelukan. Akan susah dipisahkan. Jika ingin memisahkan mereka. Yang ada, mata para perusuh harus menyaksikan aksi berlebihan Panca. Dengan cara meremas belahan pantat Putra misal? Hingga dia mendesah. Dan terotomatis mengusir mereka secara halus. Luar biasa bukan?/Double OC/Kumpulan minific/Sho-ai/OC Male Indonesia & Hindia Belanda/Enjoy reading ;)


**#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **PanTra Against The World #2 © Kambing Laki**

 **Panca Ajriandharma aka Hindia Belanda © Yumi Murakami**

 **Putra Bayu Dirgantara aka Republik Indonesia © Sabila Foster**

 **Rated: T menuju M. Ah, minific terakhir spesial loh. Ng, yah, well, baca aja deh xD**

 **Beberapa cameo: Rangga Wicaksono © are . key . take . tour /** **Alvian Ari Nurjianto** **© Yumi Murakami** **/** **Kevin Anggara** **© Yumi Murakami**

 **Genre: Family, Humor, Romance.**

 **Eka Ajriandharma = fem!Panca/Putri Dian Dirgantari = fem!Putra/**

 **Warning: Double OC, deskripsi merdeka, typo(s), kepanjangan, kadang AU kadang canon, sho-ai, ada dua anak mombel nyempil, beberapa kerajaan nyempil, kumpulan minific yang berdiri sendiri, oneshot dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Brace yourself karena ini lumayan panjang, ng, yah, cuma 13k lebih sih lol. Dan judulnya lulz yhaa.**

 **#WarningMacamApaIni**

 **Oiya, kalau ada yang mau baca cerita bersambung Pantra, kalian bisa cari di Wattpad yang judulnya "Complicated" :'D authornya mombel aka Byosinta. Silahkan dicari, dibaca terus divote terus dikomentarin~ sankyu :* #kasihkecupbasah**

 **Enjoy Reading teman-temin 8D dan oh Gawd whay di webtun gak ada komik yaoi :'( eh, ada gak, sih? #lol Dan HEY MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN ZEMUANYA~ #kasihkecup Tabarakallahu minna wa mingkum. #tebarduit**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **[1]**

Kenapa Putra sering menyembunyikan kekecewaannya pada Panca?

"Aku... aku cuma tidak mau dia lebih terbebani..." ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan lebih dalam lagi. Pemuda itu duduk memeluk diri sendiri di sudut kamar yang gelap, lampunya tidak ia nyalakan. "Aku... aku tidak berhak protes, aku tidak boleh membuat Panca marah... nanti dia pergi..." gumamnya dengan suara bergetar.

Genderuwo yang mengintip Putra lewat jendela segera melesat menuju tempat Panca, memberitahu rekannya itu jika BD Putra mulai kumat.

.

 **[2]**

Kenapa Putra kurang menyukai Willem? Karena pria tinggi itu pernah menjajah Indonesia?

Alasan basi. Tapi itu memang salah satu alasannya, yang ke sekian. Alasan pertamanya adalah karena Panca dan Willem punya banyak kenangan, lebih dari kenangan Panca dengan dirinya.

"Jangan cemberut terus, Ndon."

"Berisik, ah."

.

 **[3]**

Rahang Panca mengeras, sebisa mungkin tidak bertindak gegabah. Sedikit saja dia berbuat kesalahan―nyawa Putra taruhannya.

"Mundur tiga langkah!" Teriak pria itu. Panca terpaksa menurut. Meniti tiap langkah menjauh dari Putra. "Sekarang angkat tangan lo ke udara!" Sejenak Panca agak ragu, haruskah dia menurut?

"Sekarang! Atau gue ledakkan kepala Indonesia!" Lengan yang menahan leher Putra mengencang, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Melihat Putra tersiksa hampir saja Panca maju selangkah jika sepucuk pistol tidak pindah mengarah ke pelipis Putra.

"Gue bilang, angkat tangan lo, sialan! Bukan maju! Bego lo! Kaya gitu ajah ngga ngerti sih?! Pantesan ajah disingkirkan jadi personifikasi!"

Tahan, Panca!

"Heh pengecut! Beraninya main sandra! Kalau berani kita one on one! Sapa yang kalah dia yang berkuasa, bukan main licik begini!"

"Oh lo mau ngrecoki gue!"

"Situ mikirnya apa? Saya ngajakkin situ kawin? Kawin in my ass! Mikir donk kalau dia lemah! Lagipula saya masih jadi Indonesia. Putra itu cuman seperempatnya! Ah, situ goblok banget sih!"

"Argh!" Panca terkesiap mendengar erangan Putra. Dia makin mencekik Putra. Dan dia tidak main-main. Panca harus berbuat apa?

"Bacot lo! Angkat tangan lo dan ngadep ke tembok, brengsek! Jangan banyak protes! Atau gue tembak bocah ini."

Dasar tukang korup gila.

Akhirnya, Panca menurut. Dia mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok. Tidak tahu dibelakang pria itu sedang apa. Tapi Panca yakin, dia sedang mengikat Putra. Berarti setelah itu adalah gilirannya.

Benar, sepuluh menit kemudian tempurung belakang kepalanya ditempeli benda dingin, itu pistol. "Beruntung lo ngga langsung gue bunuh, heh! Sekarang kasih tahu gue dimana dokumen kasus gue!"

"Saya ngga tau."

Dor!

"Argh!"

Shit! Iya itu memang bukan teriakannya, tapi teriakan Putra. Yang luka di kaki kanan akibat hujaman peluru, Panca tahu. Dia juga merasakan sakitnya.

"Nyawa temen lo ada di tangan gue, jadi kita main anteng ajah. Mana dokumennya?" tanya pria itu lagi. Namun Panca masih bersikukuh tak ingin mengatakan dimana dokumennya.

Disaat-saat inilah dia merasa sangat lemah. Tidak bisa melindungi Putra. Tiap teriakan akibat luka yang ditorehkan lelaki bangsat ini menyayat hati Panca. Dan tanpa sadar Panca sudah menangis.

"Atau gue harus perkosa dia biar lo kasih tau di mana lo nyembunyiin dokumennya?"

"Oke, saya kasih tau."

"Di mana?"

Dengan cepat Panca berbalik, meraih pistol ditangan si pria dan membalik mengarah ke kepalanya. "Di neraka. Kalau mau, ambil sendiri. Sampah!"

Sebelum Panca menarik pelatuk pistol, lengan si pria menghantam kepalanya hingga dia terpental. Panca bangkit, sedikit saja dia tidak bergerak mungkin peluru tadi menembus kepalanya. Panca berlari, menendang perut pria itu cukup keras sampai tubuhnya menabrak meja. Tanpa menunggu lagi Panca langsung mengambil pistol di bawah kakinya dan mengarahkan ke pria itu.

"Sebentar saja, tapi saya senang bisa berkelahi sama situ. Tapi sayang saya. Situ kudu mati."

"Ngga! Ben―"

Terlambat. Pandangan mata Panca sudah menggelap. Sisa peluru yang berjumlah 16 peluru yang bersarang di seluruh tubuh, pasti cukup membuatnya mati kan?

"Kok mati dulu sih, Pak? Saya masih pengen main, padahal." Darah yang tertempel di sudut bibirnya, dia jilat perlahan. Dan sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi, membentuk seringai sadis. "Inilah balasan, berani menyentuh milik saya."

.

 **[4]**

Jadi ceritanya mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan ke taman rekreasi.

Manik jelaga Putra berhenti pada salah satu wahana, ia menarik pakaian Panca dan menunjuk wahana tadi dengan semangat. Mulut Putra masih menyedot capucino cingcau (ahay 8D) dengan anteng sampai ia bertanya. "Nca, naik rollercoaster, yuk?"

Pria tinggi itu menggeleng, matanya terpaku pada layar ponselnya. Ia duduk di kursi di seberang menja Putra, sambil menyender ke tempat duduk café tersebut. Kemudian menjawab dengan singkat. "Nggak, nanti kamu muntah."

Pemuda manis tadi menggaruk pipinya sambil mencari wahana lain. "Um, kalo gitu kita naik bianglala, yuk?"

Panca kembali menggeleng, ia masih bermain dengan ponselnya. "Nggak, aku males ngantri."

Putra memajukan bibir bawahnya, kecewa dengan jawaban Panca dan agak dongkol karena merasa tidak diperhatikan. "Kalo gitu kita ke rumah hantu, yuk?"

Panca mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga kanannya, berniat menelpon seseorang kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Ngapain? Rumah kita lebih angker dan horor dari rumah hantu ecek-ecek di sini." katanya tanpa melihat Putra.

Minuman yang tadi berada dalam genggaman kini dibanting ke tanah, Putra selaku tersangka yang melempar bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil menggebrak meja. Panca menatapnya kaget. "CIH, UDAH IKUT AJA! AKU CUMA MAU KAYAK PASANGAN LAIN YANG NAEK WAHANA SEREM BIAR BISA MELUK PACARNYA." teriaknya kesal, salah satu alis Panca naik. Ia menyeringai jahil.

"Heh~"

Melihat seringai dan tatapan yang membuat debaran jantungnya menggila, Putra mengalihkan sorot matanya dari manik biru pria tinggi di dekatnya. "Ma-maksud aku-"

"Kekanakan banget kamu, Put. Kalau kamu mau grepe aku," ("GAK ADA YANG MAU NGGREPE LO-") "ya bilang aja. Toh tiap malem juga kita-"

"Aku pulang yah, bhay."

"Jangan ngambek Put~ ya udah, ayo kita ke rumah hantu –meski pun aku yakin di sana bakal garing banget."

.

 **[5]**

"Mohon maaf lahir batin ya."

"Iya."

Panca membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, dia capek setengah mampus. Kenapa orang-orang yang menyalaminya ada banyak sekali dan seperti tidak ada habisnya? Tangan dan mulutnya pegal, ia heran Putra masih bisa tersenyum selebar itu sampai saat ini.

"Haaaah, capek ya ampuuun." Putra melepas baju kokonya, menyisakan kaos oblong dan langsung tepar di lantai yang dingin. Panca menatapnya dengan datar. "Aaah, lantainya dingiiin."

Astaga, Putra menggemaskan sekali.

"Jangan tiduran di lantai, Put." kata Panca, Putra meliriknya. "Kotor."

"Tapi enak Nca, dingin." kilah anak itu, Panca mengangkat bahu. "Oiya, Nca..."

Panca meliriknya. "Apa?"

"Kita mudik nggak?"

Kacamata Panca merosot turun. "Mau mudik ke mana, kambing?" tanyanya dongkol. Putra terkekeh renyah, setidaknya pertanyaannya tadi membuat wajah lelah Panca menyeringai sedikit.

"Nca."

"Hm?"

"Minta THR dong."

.

 **[6]**

Lantunan takbir berkumandang sedari malam, dan Panca sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Sibuk mengurusi jalannya takbir dan lalu lintas. Saat pulang dia langsung tidur disofa ruang tengah. Masa bodo lah.

Bangun-bangun, sosok Putra dengan gayung ditangan kanan menyambut paginya. "Halo, selamat pagi. Waktunya mandi." Lalu pergi. Ah, kadang Putra itu seperti istrinya.

Tiga puluh menit melakukan persiapan dengan tetek bengek seperti mandi, sholat shubuh, sarapan, ribut sebentar. Lalu setelah itu Jaka datang ke rumah mengajak sholat id bersama. Omong-omong hari ini Putra bersikap sangat manis sekali. Tampangnya juga manis meski hanya berupa baju koko pitih biasa.

Seusai sholat id mereka pulang bersama. Lebaran kali ini menyenangkan sekali, ya masih banyak di luar sana rakyatnya yang tidak bisa merayakan idul fitri bersama keluarga karena banjir atau terjebak macet.

Helaan nafas keluar panjang, hari ini Panca sangat lelah setelah muter-muter komplek. Belum lagi jika para provinsi main ke rumah nagih fitrah.

"A-ano, Panca," panggilan seseorang menyetak Panca, dia membalik tubuh dan menemukan Putra tengah berdiri gugup. "Minal aidzin ya, maaf selama ini aku banyak salah sama kamu."

Mendengar penuturan Putra yang diselingi guratan merah malu menciptakan decak gemas dari Panca yang ingin sekali memeluknya. "Iya, aku juga-"

"Ngga! Ka-kamu ngga usah minta maaf. A-aku trauma." Setelah itu Putra membalik tubuhnya berniat pergi sebelum sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggang.

"Oke, selamat hari raya, Putra. Kamu ngga pernah punya salah sama aku kok." Ujar Panca lembut.

Kemudian Putra membalikkan tubuh, menatap Panca sebentar lalu meraih tangannya, mencium punggung tangan. Sepersekian detik Panca dibuat terperangah. "Ini permintaan maaf sebagai anak, maaf ya Yah." Lalu Putra memeluk Panca, "maafin aku ya Nca. Ah, ini sebagai seorang sahabat." Satu kecupan diberikan di pipi. "Maafin aku ya kak, adikmu ini selalu membuatmu marah." Dan terakhir kecupan di bibir. "Ma-maafin ya, s-sa-sa... sayang. Ehem. Aku selalu bikin kamu emosi."

Panca tidak tahan dan langsung meraih Putra ke dekapan. Memeluknya sangat erat. Air mata pun tak bisa dia bendung lagi, tumpah ruah di pundak Putra. Segala kata hilang seketika.

Ah, anaknya sudah besar. Adiknya sudah dewasa. Sahabatnya sudah banyak berubah. Namun kekasihnya akan selalu tetap dia.

Bagaimana bisa Panca melupakan semua itu?

.

 **[7]**

Tubuhnya tergolek lemas tanpa tenaga. Memar biru menghiasi badannya, ada jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di sepanjang pipinya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan ia kehabisan tenaga, bahkan untuk menggerakkan seujung jari pun ia tidak akan sanggup.

Matanya menerawang jauh. Rasanya ia bisa mendengar jeritannya sendiri beberapa jam yang lalu, saat tangan-tangan biadab itu menggerayanginya. Sekarang tenggorokannya terasa perih, namun rasa sakit yang lebih tajam ia rasakan di bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Tapi sebenarnya, yang paling terasa sakit itu perasaan dan harga dirinya.

Kepalanya mengarah pada jendela di ruangan persegi tersebut dan memandangi pemandangan luar dengan putus asa.

"Dunia seperti ini..." ia berbisik. "Lebih baik dimusnahkan saja."

Dunia kotor seperti ini memang ada baiknya tidak pernah ada, begitu pemikiran Putra. Tapi yang sebenarnya harus dilenyapkan itu bukan dunianya, melainkan para manusia menjijikan yang mengotori udara di planet ini dengan napas penuh dosa mereka.

"Tuhan..." ia berbisik lagi, setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. "Tuhan itu tidak ada."

.

Panca memperhatikan Putra dengan sorot mata yang intens, pemuda manis yang diperhatikan balik menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang salah?"

Panca menggeleng atas pertanyaannya, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengusap pipi pemuda manis itu. Putra tertegun saat pria itu mengusap lelehan air di sepanjang pipinya."Kau menangis tanpa sadar lagi."

Putra tersenyum miris. "Menjijikan, bukan?"

.

 **[8]**

Panca mengangkat kepalanya dari novel sejarah di pangkuannya. "Ken Dedes Sang Penggoda" judulnya, ia baru membaca sampai bagian Ken Dedes dan Ken Arok saling memanggil dengan sebutan "Kanda" dan "Dinda", kepalanya agak pegal.

Entah kenapa Panca kepikiran. Bagaimana ya namanya kalau ia dipanggil dengan embel-embel Kanda dan dengan nada yang mesra serta penuh cinta layaknya Ken Dedes memanggil Ken Arok?

Bagaimana ya.

"Nca," Putra memanggilnya sambil membawa sapu dan kemoceng, Panca meliriknya. "Bantuin beresin rumah dong." pintanya.

Panca menutup novel di tangannya, lalu menatap Putra dalam-dalam. Putra mengerutkan dahi. "Sebelum itu, coba panggil aku 'Kakanda Panca' semesra mungkin."

Putra menahan diri untuk tidak melempar guci di pojok ruangan ke kepala Panca.

"Tapi abis itu janji bantuin beresin rumah, oke?" katanya, Panca mengangguk.

Putra berdeham satu kali, ia memejamkan mata beberapa detik. Panca menunggu dengan sabar. Lalu Putra membuka matanya dan menatap Panca dengan pandangan mendamba.

Panca menelan ludah gugup diam-diam.

"Kakanda Panca," panggilnya manja. Kacamata Panca melorot. "Sudikah engkau membantu Dinda membersihkan temlat tinggal kita?" pintanya dengan wajah semelas mungkin.

Panca langsung meletakkan novel tadi dan berkata dengan suara segagah mungkin. "Tentu, Adinda Putra. Kakanda akan-"

"Berisik nyet, sekarang bantu gue beres-beres rumah." cerocos Putra yang tanpa peduli melemparkan sapu dan kemoceng ke arah Panca.

Panca menangkap dua benda tadi dan mengekori Putra dengan wajah tidak puas. "Ayolah Puuuuut!

.

 **[9]**

Ada alasan kenapa Panca menjadi seorang aseksual, tentu saja, hal itu tidak terjadi tanpa penyebab yang kuat. Kenyataannya, dulu dia termasuk orang yang tidak se... seperti sekarang.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa?

Panca menatap bayangannya di cermin tanpa emosi, lalu membenarkan ikatan dasinya dan memakai kacamatanya tanpa basa-basi.

Dulu dia lebih ceria dari ini kok. Itu yang Putra dengar dari Mataram dan yang lainnya. Lantas kira-kira apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti sekarang?

"Orang Belanda itu mempermainkannya," kata Shingasari, dia lalu tersenyum setan. Senyumnya mirip dengan Putra kalau punya niatan untuk menyantet seseorang. "Kau pasti tahu sejarah negara ini, Putra anakku, dan silahkan bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Panca dulu. Saranku, jangan menunjukkan rasa kasihanmu padanya."

Putra menghela napas, ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan menyender ke kursinya. "Kompeni sialan. Entah hal apa saja yang sudah ia perbuat pada Panca."

"Hah, sialan."

.

 **[10]**

Kenapa Putra jarang jujur dengan perasaannya terhadap Panca? Sederhana saja, karena Panca itu aseksual maka Putra takut jika ia terlalu terbawa dengan perasaannya suatu hari nanti ia akan merasakan sakit hati. Itu saja.

Putra menatap langit-langit kamar dalam diam, ia duduk di kursi kayu dan menumpu dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Pikirannya sedang melanglangbuana entah kemana, ia sudah seperti itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sriwijaya, Kalingga mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya, belakangan ini sedang ada banyak masalah." kata wanita itu, Sriwijaya memperhatikan anak didiknya dengan datar.

"Dia sudah dewasa, pasti tahu bagaimana harus bersikap." Sriwijaya beranjak dari sana, lalu menoleh sebentar pada Kalingga. "Ambilkan aku tuak, Kali."

Kalingga mendesah kesal. "Iya iya."

.

 **[11]**

Putra itu tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Terbiasa dengan iklim tropis di Indonesia membuat pemuda berwajah manis tersebut mudah sakit jika lama-lama terkena udara bersuhu rendah. Makanya kalau pergi ke Eropa di musim dingin, anak itu sering kali masuk angin(?) dan membuat Panca mau tak mau harus mengeroknya.

"Hatcuh!" pemuda itu menggosok hidungnya yang memerah, ia sudah bersin berkali-kali dan hal itu benar-benar menyiksanya. Tapi ia tidak memungkiri fakta bahwa bisa bersin itu merupakan sebuah kenikmatan yang harus disyukuri.

Tumben otaknya bisa sereligius ini.

"Hatsyuh!" ia kembali bersin, lalu mengerang saat pening mulai menghampiri batok kepalanya.

Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini Panca akan menghampirinya, lalu membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Bagaimana caranya tergantung setinggi apa libido pria berkacamata tersebut saat melihat Putra.

Yah.

"Hatsyuh!"

Badan tiba-tiba diangkat dan digendong ala tuan putri, ia yang kaget hanya bisa memeluk leher Panca agar tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya. Kepala didongkakkan agar menghadap wajah Panca yang merengut marah, melihat itu alis Putra mengerut bingung.

"Kenapa, Nca?"

"Kau harus istirahat."

"Tapi Nca-"

"Istirahat, atau aku akan membuatmu istirahat dengan caraku."

Terdiam lumayan lama. "... iya, deh."

.

 **[12]**

Faktanya, kebanyakan Nation lebih segan pada Panca dibanding Putra. Banyak alasannya, mulai dari karena Putra itu hobi menebar senyum pada semua orang dan membuat orang-orang meremehkannya sedangkan Panca tidak terlalu dan seabrek alasan lainnya. Padahal Putra itu personifikasi Indonesianya, tapi para nation cenderung mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Panca. Dan kenyataannya, pertemuan dengan nation luar memang kebanyakan dilakukan oleh Panca.

Hal itu membuat beberapa nation meragukan ketegasan Putra. Alih-alih Putra, justru Panca lah yang merasa marah.

"Biarlah, itu mulut mereka." kata Putra, Panca menyipitkan mata dan menarik bahu Putra agar melupakan sejenak wortel yang sedanh ia potong dan menghadap padanya.

"Tapi mereka meremehkanmu, Putra!"

Putra mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau aku seperti dulu? Main kirim santet pada orang yang melawanku?" tanyanya, Panca tidak menjawab.

Putra menundukkan kepala dan menatap kakinya dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kalau aku seperti itu, orang-orang akan menjauhiku."

Panca masih diam. Putra mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang senyum lebar. "Sudahlah! Lusa beberapa nation akan datang berkunjung, kan? Persiapannya sudah siap?" tanyanya, Panca menggeleng. Putra membalikkan badan Panca dan mendorongnya menjauh dari dapur, Panca pasrah saja. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan itu, aku mau masak jadi jangan ganggu aku! Daah~"

Panca menatap punggung Putra dengan datar, lalu menghela napas.

"Dia selalu menyembunyikan kesedihannya," Panca bergumam. "Lama-lama aku jadi muak."

.

 **[13]**

Panca menatap Putra dalam-dalam.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu sedang tertidur lelap, napasnya teratur dan mulurnya terbuka sedikit. Kepalanya miring ke arah Panca dan jarak mereka hanya sejauh satu kepalan tangan saja, Panca memperhatikannya sejak ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati wajah Putra cukup dekat dengan wajahnya.

Napas Putra bisa ia rasakan menerpa pipinya, dan duh Panca gemas ingin melahap anak itu saat ini juga. Mukanya saat tidur memang lebih manis dari biasanya!

Perlahan ia menggeserkan kepalanya mendekat pada Putra, gerakannya tidak bersuara agar tidak membangunkan anak itu. Perlahan namun pasti jarak antara bibirnya dengan milik Putra tinggal tersisa beberapa senti saja. Dan pada saat itulah Putra tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

Untungnya Panca sudah pura-pura tidur lagi. Hanya saja ia tidak sempat menarik mundur kepalanya, membuat Putra menatap wajahnya dengan kaget.

Kini giliran Putra memperhatikan wajah tertidur Panca. Dan tanpa diduga dia mencuri satu kecupan di bibir dari orang di depannya.

"Mimpi indah." bisiknya lalu memunggungi Panca dan kembali tertidur.

Panca membuka matanya, salah satu alisnya naik dan ia tersenyum miring.

.

 **[14]**

"Uhuk!"

Itu terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. Panca sedang menonton berita di tv dan Putra sedang menyetrika bajunya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba Putra terbatuk beberapa kali. Batuk yang terdengar menyakitkan, Panca menghampirinya dan langsung membelalakan mata saat melihat rembesan darah di sela-sela jari Putra yang menutup mulutnya.

"Putra!" pekiknya panik.

Manik biru itu lalu menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan berita tentang jatuhnya sebuah pesawat yang menewaskan banyak orang.

"P-Panca…"

.

 **[15]**

Putra itu kadang sudah seperti ibu untuk Filipina atau Malaysia atau negara Asia Tenggara lainnya. Dia sangat memanjakan nation yang menganggapnya kakak, apalagi yang unyu-unyu seperti Singapura dan Filipina. Tidak jarang Putra mencium pipi atau bibir mereka sebagai bentuk rasa sayangnya, yang tidak jarang juga membuat Panca kebakaran jenggot saat melihatnya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Putra sayang anak-anak masalahnya.

"Putra, jangan suka cium bibir sembarangan orang. Bisa?" kata Panca suatu hari.

Putra menoleh padanya dan memasang wajah bertanya yang membuat Panca lupa diri kalau saja dia tidak ingat sedang pura-pura marah pada tersangka. "Lho, sembarangan orang kayak gimana?"

Panca mengusap wajahnya lelah sebelum menjawab dengan kesal. "Filipina."

Dahi Putra mengkerut. "Dia adikku, bukan sembarang orang."

Panca menggelengkan kepala tegas. "Tidak, dia itu orang la-"

Cup.

"Dah."

.

"Anak itu."

.

 **[16]**

Panca menatap Putra dengan pandangan bersalah. Dia sudah menghilangkan sweater rajutan pemberian Putra yang dibuat sendiri oleh anak itu, ia merasa bersalah tentu saja. Tapi Putra terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali, meski pun Panca sempat melihat manik jelaga Putra meredup sesaat.

"Put, maafin aku."

"Gapapa, Nca."

"Tapi kamu bikinnya seminggu lebih, Put..."

Putra tersenyum, nyengir dipaksakan lebih tepatnya. "Iya, dan aku menikmati saat-saat itu."

Panca diam.

"Saat di mana aku merasa bisa sedikit berguna untukmu," Putra merubah senyumnya menjadi senyum yang biasa ia berikan pada Filipina. Senyum tipis yang menjanjikan rasa aman dan kasih sayang pada orang yang melihatnya. "Aku sangat menikmatinya, Panca. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu."

Tapi Panca tidak setuju. "Tetap saja-"

"Aku tinggal membuatnya lagi, kan?"

Perkataan Panca tertahan di tenggorokan. Apalagi ketika Putra berjalan mendekatinya dan mengusap kerutan di dahinya, kebiasaan anak itu untuk membuatnya rileks. "Aku tinggal membuatnya lagi, Panca, dan aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya."

Beritahu Panca bagaimana caranya untuk tidak mencintai anak yang satu ini.

Panca mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, lalu menarik pinggang Putra mendekat padanya agar ia bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher anak itu.

"Kau ini."

.

 **[17]**

Pintu kamar mereka itu adalah bagian dari rumah yang paling sering diganti. Alasannya?

"Put, buka pintunya."

"Gamau."

"Putra, buka sebelum aku dobrak."

"Dobrak aja, kamu yang nanggung biaya pemasangannya lagi."

"Putra Bayu Dirgantara." Panca mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Buka. Pintunya." katanya dengan nada berbahaya. Matanya menatap pintu kayu di depannya dengan tajam, pintu itu baru diganti minggu lalu ngomong-ngomong.

Hening. Putra tidak menjawab.

"Putra."

"Emoh."

BRUAK!

"ANJ- PANCA- LEPAS- COEG- NCA LEPAS- NCAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"A-aaah! Aw! Sakit! Nca! SAKIIIIIIT! JANGAN MAIN TUSUK, BISA!? ARGH."

.

 **[18]**

Sudut bibir Panca berkedut. Dia tersenyum anjay(?) melihat keadaan rumahnya (dan Putra), sebenarnya dari luar juga sudah kedengaran ribut dan Panca sudah menduga kalau di dalam akan lebih heboh lagi.

Dia cuma tidak menyangka akan seheboh ini.

"Kuya Putra, aku mau es krim yang di kulkas... boleh?"

"Ambil aja sayang, aduh mukamu gemesin tau gak?"

"Ndon! Gak ada AC ya? Kampu-"

"BERISIK, AH!"

"Putra, sepertinya Tuyul ngerjain Singapur lagi ana~"

"Astaga..."

"SRIWIJAYAAAAA-"

"APA KALINGGA, APA?"

"PUTRAAAAAA ACEH MINTA DISANTET, DI BILANG DIA MAU MERDEKA!"

"TIDAK PUTRA, ASTAGFIRULLAH."

"Bro Indonesian, bisa kau kirimi Razak santet yang paling sadis?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Ck, kalian jangan lari-larian di rumah—"

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau tuan rumahnya, Razak."

Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Putra bolak balik tidak jelas sambil menyiapkan makanan untuk berbuka, kemudian mungkin karena menyadari kehadirannya di ambang pintu, Putra menoleh padanya.

Dia masih memakai celemek, omong-omong.

"Eh, Panca udah pulang?" katanya, lalu tersenyum lebar. Panca merasa ditembak panah cupid. "Mandi sana, bentar lagi buka. Dan... ehehe (astaga dia manis sekali- batin Panca) maap ya banyak orang... mereka pada mau bukber katanya, aku nggak tega nolak pas liat muka melas Filipina... yah, meskipun dia cuma ikut-ikutan sih, yang jelas aku gak tega. Gapapa, ya?"

Panca mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, agak frustasi melihat wajah Putra yang minta dibuat tidak berjalan satu minggu. Menurutnya. "Iya."

.

 **[19]**

Senyum lebar ditarik sampai mata terpejam, semua jari di tangan kanan dikepalkan kecuali telunjuk dan jari tengah sehingga membentuk pose peace. Wajah merona entah karena apa. Di sisi lain, Panca menatap kamera dengan wajah dongkol.

Jepret. Satu pose.

Kali ini satu mata dipejamkan dan dua tangan diposekan menjadi peace serta diletakkan di kiri dan kanan wajah. Bibir dimajukan membentuk huruf 'o' kecil, membuat Panca meliriknya bingung.

Jepret. Satu pose lagi.

Wajah dibuat seimut mungkin. Bibir dikerucutkan dan satu mata dikedipkan. Seulas senyum-entah-seringai mengembang di wajah Panca.

Jepret. Lagi.

Sekarang kedua mata dipejamkan rapat-rapat, bibir semakin dikerucutkan. Dan kali ini tanduk iblis muncul di kepala si pria berkacamata.

Jepret. Lagi. Sekarang pose yang terakhir.

Putra mengedipkan salah satu matanya, menatap kamera dengan lirikan nakal dan menggigit bibirnya. Satu detik sebelum kamera menangkap gambarnya, Panca mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

Iya, Panca mendorongnya. Ia mendorong bibir Putra dengan bibirnya.

"AH, NCA GAMBARNYA JADI JELEK."

"Bodo."

.

 **[20]**

Mata berkedip beberapa kali. Tangan diangkat untuk mengguncang bahu pemuda lain yang tertidur di meja kerja, tapi diurungkan ketika melihat wajah lelapnya.

Wajah didekatkan agar bisa memperhatikan dengan lebih jelas. Kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan bibir tidak lepas dari pandangan kagum. Satu tangan diangkat kemudian mengusap kepala laki-laki tersebut dengan pelan.

"Lagi-lagi dia ketiduran di sini." gumamnya sebal, lalu menyingkirkan berkas-berkas dari meja dan menyelimuti pria itu. Karena ia yakin, ia tidak bisa mengangkat si laki-laki berkacamata ke kamar mereka. "Hobi sekali sih tidur di ruang kerja." gumamnya.

Ia lalu mengambil berkas-berkas tadi, memakai kacamata yang hanya ia pakai ketika bekerja dan mulai mengerjakan tugas kenegaraan itu sambil duduk di sofa. Ia sudah menyeduh kopi dan bergadang satu malam rasanya tidak apa-apa.

Yang tidak ia sadari, pemuda yang tertidur di kursi itu sedang tersenyum di tidurnya. Mimpi indah, mungkin.

.

 **[21]**

Putra: *duduk sila*nyender ke Panca yang duduk di belakangnya*nonton tv*sesekali nyomot rujak*

Panca: *duduk di lantai*kaki dibuka lebar-lebar supaya Putra bisa duduk leluasa*satu kaki ditekuk buat numpu tangan*nonton tv*sesekali nyium Putra tiap ada kesempetan*

Putra: "Nca."

Panca: *nyiumin leher Putra* "Hmm?"

Putra: "Tanganmu. Jauhin tanganmu dari **situ**."

Panca: "Ayolah, Put, tadi malem kan gak jadi."

Putra: "Tsk. Yaudah cepet."

.

 **[22]**

Sejujurnya Putra lebih suka memakai keris, dari pada pistol atau revolver atau yang sebangsanya. Suatu hari Panca bertanya kenapa, dan dengan wajah lempeng dia menjawab.

"Pistol itu jarang ada penunggunya, kalau keris banyak. Jadi kalau aku kepepet tinggal minta tolong ke penunggunya buat nusuk musuh."

"Aku gak kaget."

.

 **[23]**

Putra sudah terbiasa menerima perhatian Panca. Ia sudah menerima semua itu sejak ia kecil. Dimanja, disayang, diperhatikan, semua itu Panca berikan padanya. Panca selalu memasang wajah seramah mungkin padanya, Panca selalu bicara dengan nada selembut mungkin padanya.

Maka, ketika ia melihat Panca bersikap sama pada orang lain, ia akan merasa sangat kehilangan.

"Heh, Ndon, mukamu kenapa makin- Ndon? Kau habis nangis?"

"Berisik, Lon."

.

 **[24]**

Sriwijaya sedang mengelap pedangnya, tidak jauh darinya Kalingga sedang merajut sesuatu.

"Dengar," Kalingga melirik Sriwijaya yang bersuara. "Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi aku merasa terganggu juga. Sebenarnya Putra dan bocah mata empat itu kenapa?"

Kalingga meminum tehnya, lalu kembali merajut. Sriwijaya memperhatikannya. "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Putra membuat Panca marah. Kemarin aku mendengar Panca berteriak padanya."

"Si Panca itu berteriak pada anakku? Kurang ajar."

"Putra juga sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku, Sriwijaya, jadi jangan mengklaimnya seperti itu." kata Kalingga sengit, Sriwijaya menatapnya dengan mata memicing.

Kemudian Jenggala lewat sambil mengemut es batangan dan berkata dengan watados. "Putra itu anak kalian, sudah, begitu saja repot."

.

 **[25]**

Panca marah. Oke, ia akui kalau terkadang dirinya sering kali menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Putra (iya, banyak), dan Putra juga tidak memaksanya untuk memberitahukan hal yang ia sembunyikan itu jika Panca tidak ingin. Tapi Panca itu bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, tanpa campur tangan Putra. Panca cuma tidak mau anak itu melihat sosoknya yang rusak, Putra cukup melihatnya sebagai tempat bersandar bagi anak itu saja. Cukup. Tidak perlu mengetahui masa lalunya yang penuh warna merah dan hitam.

Tapi kalau Putra, Panca tidak mau anak itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tidak. Panca tidak terima.

"Bicara."

"Kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"Kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau diam? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Jawab itu."

"Karena aku punya alasan. Dan kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya."

"Putra!"

Anak itu memalingkan muka lalu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Panca yang mengeraskan rahang dan memicingkan mata tidak suka.

.

 **[26]**

"Dengar," tangan menarik dasi si pria berkacamata hingga dahi keduanya bersenTuhan. "Kita semua akan mati, untuk sekarang lakukan saja semuanya seperti biasa."

Mata sehitam arang itu melirik sudut lain, lalu kembali menatap lautan yang terhalangi kacamata. "Aku atau kau yang mati duluan, siapapun yang ditinggal harus berjanji untuk tidak hidup seperti orang mati."

Panca mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji."

.

 **[27]**

Putra mencintai pria itu. Dia mencintai sosoknya yang selalu menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat di setiap pagi, Putra mencintai sosoknya yang mengomentari kelakuan remaja zaman sekarang, Putra mencintai sosoknya yang sedang menyeduh kopi, Putra mencintai punggung dan bahu itu, Putra mencintai nada bicara itu, Putra mencintai bagaimana namanya dilantunkan oleh orang itu, Putra mencintai dada bidangnya yang menguarkan aroma yang ia sukai, Putra mencintai sosok yang paling ribut saat dirinya menerima cercaan.

Putra mencintai seringainya, wajah tengilnya dan juga tangan jahilnya. Putra mencintai teriakan khawatirnya, caranya mengomentari dengan kata-kata pedas serta semua hal-hal kecil yang lain.

Putra jatuh cinta pada sosok Panca.

Maka dari itu, jika harus ada yang mati diantara mereka berdua... maka biarlah Putra saja.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa sosoknya. Sesederhana itu."

"Sampai kau rela mati untuknya?"

"Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan sebesar ini."

"Kau kira dia akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja?"

"Aku akan membunuh diriku kalau dia mau mati lebih dulu."

.

 **[28]**

Sepertinya, Putra sedang berada dalam mood paling buruk. Wajahnya ditekuk dan ia terus memasang wajah angker sepanjang hari (yang meskipun begitu tetap tidak melunturkan kesan manis atau polos -madesu- di wajahnya, sial memang). Panca bertanya-tanya hal apa yang sudah terjadi sampai anak muda itu mengaum seperti singa saat ada yang basa-basi padanya.

("Heh, Ndon, kau makin-"

"Diam sialan, aku makin apa? MAKIN APA, HAH? MAKIN APA?! DAN MAU APA KAU KE SINI, HAH? MAU NGAJAK RIBUT? MATI AJA SANAAAAAAAAAA!")

Panca tidak tahu.

"Put-"

Putra meliriknya ganas, Panca tersenyum kaku lalu menyodorkan ember padanya. Putra mengambil ember itu dengan judes, kemudian mencengkram ayam jago di dekatnya.

"Mana pisaunya?" cecar Putra, Panca menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk karena tidak tahu menahu letak pisau (kan dapur itu wilayah Putra). Melihat itu, Putra berdecak kesal.

"Persetan sama pisau," Putra menggigit leher ayam tersebut, Panca melotot. "Peduli setaaaan!"

ZRASSSH!

Leher ayam itu putus begitu Putra mengoyak leher ayam yang ia gigit. Pemuda itu lalu mengelap darah di sekitar bibirnya dan memasukkan ayam yang sudah mati itu ke ember.

Panca kicep. Kalau saja liquid si sekitar mulut Putra itu miliknya, ia sudah mendorong anak itu dan melakukan hal yang memang harus dilakukan(?). Tapi ini bukan.

"Err, Put, kamu-"

"Apa?"

"Enggak," respon Panca cepat. Dia lalu menghela napas. "Aku cuma mau bilang..." Panca menepuk pucuk kepala Putra pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Jangan disimpan sendiri, kalau kau menemukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu atau membuatmu marah... beritahu aku."

Senyum Panca melebar sampai matanya menyipit. "Biarkan aku menanggung bebanmu." katanya lembut, lalu menarik Putra ke dalam pelukannya.

Selanjutnya Putra menangis sepuasnya.

.

 **[29]**

"Jadi kamu Putra, ya?"

Putra mengangguk atas pertanyaan wanita beraura dewasa di depannya. Wanita berkacamata itu melangkah mendekatinya, secara perlahan dengan senyuman misterius yang membuat Putra agak ngeri.

"Perkenalkan, saya Eka Ajriandharma..." wanita itu berkata lamat-lamat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Putra yang semerah kepiting rebus. "Salam kenal, Putra..." wanita itu berbisik si telinganya, lau menyeringai diam-diam. "Sayang."

PSSSSHHHHHH!

"PE-PERMISI, IBU MAKSUD SAYA KAKAK BUKAN TAPI NONA- SAYA HARUS PERGI!"

Eka tersenyum geli melihat Putra yang kari terbirit-birit dengan wajah terbakar. "Manis." bisiknya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

.

 **[30]**

Panca itu sering mendapatkan pujian tentang wajahnya yang tampan, atau tentang ototnya yang kekar, gayanya yang badass atau lirikan matanya yang mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang berpapasan mata dengannya.

Lain halnya dengan Putra yang sekalinya mendapat pujian justru "Wah, mukanya manis ya."

"Sabar, Put, kamu harusnya-"

"Berisiiiiiiik!"

.

 **[31]**

"Jadi?" Satu alis dinaikkan, seulas seringai mengembang. Kaki melangkah pelan seirama dengan gerakan tangan yang mengendorkan dasi lalu meloloskan kemeja dari badan. Seringainya melebar saat melihat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya sekilas tampak gemetar. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang kau dan orang Londo itu lakukan tadi?"

Putra melangkah ke belakang. Matanya menatap Panca nyalang. "Aku tidak harus selalu laporan padamu."

Seringai Panca melebar, kacamata ia lepaskan dan dilempar ke ranjang. "Hoo, jadi kau mau pakai kekerasan ya."

.

 **[32]**

"Jadi kamu Putra?"

"Iya."

"Indonesia?"

"Iya."

"Heh, kau kelihatannya lemah. Dengar, Indonesia itu belum lepas dari Belanda. Nama kalian masih Hindia-Belanda, kemarin kau dilindungi Panca. Tapi sekarang dia tidak akan melindungimu lagi."

"Mau ngelakuin agresi kedua, Om?"

"O-Om?"

"Denger, ya, nyet. Cuma karena Panca lagi sakit dan gak ada disini, bukan berarti gua bakal kalah dari curut bongsor kayak elo. Badan lo mungkin gede, senjata lo mungkin canggih dan tentara lo mungkin banyak... tapi mereka gak bisa ngelawan Kunti sama rengrengannya."

"Kunti?"

"Dia dari dulu pengen merawanin bule... matilah kalian."

"Wah, Masnya ganteng banget… ihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihh."

"GOVERDOMME-"

"HAJAAAAARRRRR!"

.

 **[33]**

"Putra, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini." anak berkacamata itu berkata dengan nada serius yang tidak cocok dengan suara maupun wajahnya. Dia mendongkak dan menatap Putra. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Putra tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan malah mencium pipinya. Anak tadi terbelalak kaget.

Belum pulih ia dari kekagetannya, Putra langsung menyerangnya lagi. Kali ini memberi ciuman di pipi gembulnya lebih lama sambil membawanya ke pelukan erat. Anak lelaki yang mirip Panca itu berkedip-kedip kaget dan tidak percaya, lantas menatap Putra yang kembali menciumi pipinya gemas.

"Kamu lucu banget, astaga. Aku gak percaya kalau kamu Panca," Putra mencium anak itu lagi, dari dulu ia memang mencintai anak-anak. Apalagi yang manis seperti anak ini, jiwa kekakakannya jadi keluar. "Kamu lapar? Mau makan? Aku punya permen, kamu mau?" tanyanya semangat.

Anak laki-laki itu tidak menjawab, ia menatap Putra dengan wajah sepolos-polosnya yang membuat pemuda itu menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman gemas.

Masalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa kembali ke tubuh dewasanya, itu urusan nanti. Jarang, kan, Putra mau menciumi wajahnya sesemangat ini.

"Coba panggil aku 'Kak Putra'."

"Kak Putra?"

"Astaga kamu jadi anakku mau, ya?"

.

 **[34]**

"Put, kamu sakit, kan?"

"Nggak."

"Cih, badanmu panas, konyol. Mukamu juga merah."

"Ini cuacanya aja yang panas, Nca."

"Terus kenapa tadi pas buka makannya dikit?"

"Nggak laper."

"Nggak laper atau nggak enak badan?"

"Cerewet."

"Aku gini karena gak mau kamu sakit, Putra."

"..."

"Nah, mukamu makin merah. Jidatmu panas pula-"

"Berisik." Kepala disandarkan ke bahu Panca.

Senyum. "Kalau sakit, bilang."

"Ck, berisik!"

.

 **[35]**

"Mereka manggilnya udah sampe darling, Put."

"Apa sayang?"

"Nggak, kamu imut, ke kamar yuk?"

"NDASMU."

.

 **[36]**

Putra: Bangun, Nca, sahur. *goyang-goyang bahu Panca*

Panca: Hngggg. *Tarik selimut*

Putra: Kampret. *banting bantal ke kepala Panca*turun dari kasur*

Panca: *tarik Putra jadi guling*lanjut tidur*

Putra: *pencet idung Panca sampe doi gak bisa napas*

Panca: *mengap-mengap*

Putra: Cepet bangun, bego. *pencet makin kenceng*

Panca: *buka mata so seksi*trus jawab pake suara serak-serak badai* Hng.

Putra: *gulp*buru-buru pergi dari sana begitu Panca ngelepasin pelukan*

Panca: *liatin Putra*smirk*

.

 **[37]**

Putra itu masternya nyantet.

Membuat paku keluar dari perut? Bisa. Membuat kawat mencuat dari perut? Gampang. Mengirim guna-guna lainnya? Bisa diatur. Itu keahliannya.

Termasuk mempelet seseorang agar mencintai orang lainnya. Itu mah gampang, segampang dia membuat Panca berteriak kesal dan merasa umurnya berkurang dua puluh tahun karena keusilan Putra.

Semua itu bisa ia lakukan dengan mata tertutup.

Dan kali ini dia iseng menyanytet Panca, sekedar uji coba(?) santet barunya. Tapi ia membuat kesalahan, tidak, ini salah Razak yang mengganggunya saat merapal mantra.

Harusnya Panca diare. Harusnya.

"PUTRA SAYANG JANGAN LARI DARIKU~"

"AAAAAH JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE NCAAAAA!"

"JANGAN MENGHINDARIKU SAYANG, CINTAKU TULUS PADAMU."

"ANJIR BADAN GUE LANGSUNG GATEL-"

"PUTRAAAAA~ MARI KITA SALING MENCINTAI DAN HIDUP BAHAGIA DENGAN DUA ANAK~"

"BACOT ANJEEEERRR! GUE BUKAN HEMAPRODITH!"

"DENGAN KEKUATAN CINTA AKU AKAN MEMBUATNYA MENJADI MUNGKIN, PUTRA SAYAAANG~~"

"AAAAAA JANGAN DEKET-DEKET! PANCAAAAA!"

"MANA BISA AKU JAUH DARIMU, WAHAI BELAHAN JIWAKU."

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG GUE."

.

 **[38]**

Putra meniup salah satu keris kesayangannya sebelum mengelapnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ini merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak aktivitas yang ia sukai, membersihkan keris. Kadang, saat membersihkan beberapa keris keramat si penunggunya akan muncul di depannya dan mengajaknya ngobrol tentang pemilik keris itu dulu.

Seperti sekarang.

"Tuanku yang dulu selalu berharap memiliki anak lelaki yang bisa ia wariskan semua koleksi kerisnya," pria berblangkon yang melayang di udara itu berkata sambil memperhatikan koleksi keris Putra yang lain, lalu memutar kepala untuk melihatnya. "Aku yakin dia senang karena kau yang mendapatkan keris ini." katanya.

Putra tersenyum lalu memasukkan keris itu kembali ke tempatnya. Kemudian memutar-mutar senjata tersebut sambil memperhatikannya. "Ini keris yang sangat cantik," ia lalu menyeringai. "Bisa membuat orang yang ditusuk dengan ini merasakan kesakitan yang lebih." katanya senang.

Pria tadi tertawa, Putra meliriknya. "Kau sangat mirip dengan Tuanku."

.

 **[39]**

Apa saja yang sudah aku korbankan untuknya?

Itu pertanyaan yang selalu membayangi Putra. Dan kali ini pertanyaan itu semakin menusuk jiwanya saat salah satu pengorbanan Panca yang tidak ia ketahui, kini menampakkan diri di depannya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar tangisan dari balik pintu. Putra menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam lagi, merasa malu dan tidak berguna untuk orang yang ia sayangi.

.

 **[40]**

Kaki kecil yang rapuh itu bergetar saat dipaksa berdiri, lalu mencoba satu langkah dengan sangat hati-hati. Kaki kanan diangkat, melangkah ke depan beberapa senti disusul dengan kaki yang satunya lagi. Panca memperhatikan dengan gugup, kedua tangannya dibuka lebar-lebar sebagai antisipasi apabila anak berusia sekitar 1 tahun didepannya terjatuh saat belajar melangkah.

Bruk!

Tubuh kecil itu jatuh ditarik gravitasi, di detik yang sama tangis anak tersebut langsung pecah. Tergopoh-gopoh, Panca segera mendekati anaknya dan membawanya ke dalam gendongan hangat penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenang, cup cup cup," Panca menciumi ubun-ubun anak dalam gendongannya. "Putra sayang, sekarang sudah bisa berjalan." katanya sambil terus menciumi pucuk kepala anak tersebut.

.

Bocah setinggi perut Panca itu menendang bola dengan sekuat tenaga, yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Panca.

"Ayo, tendang lebih keras lagi! Masa' dari tadi tidak ada tang gol?"

"Tenang Bang! Putra masih punya banyak jurus!" teriaknya sebelum kembali menendang bola.

.

"NGGAK, NCAAAA JAUH-JAUH DARI GUEEEEE!"

"SINI SAYANG, JANGAN LARIIII!"

.

 **[41]**

Panca suka baju tradisional Indonesia. Apalagi kalau ada orang Indonesia yang memakainya, dia akan merasa terharu sekaligus bangga.

Tapi kali ini dia merasakan hal yang lain.

"Kenapa? Aku jelek ya kalau pake kemben? Aku gendutan ya kalau pake kemben?"

"Nggak, Putri, kamu can-"

"BOHONG!"

"Tapi Put-"  
.

"Ngapain ngeliatin?"

"Nggak, itu, kamu mau ke mana pake koteka-"

"SESUKAKU DONG."

.

 **[42]**

Jadi ceritanya mereka sedang main bola. Meski pun Putri itu perempuan, tapi dia tidak bisa dianggap remeh karena kakinya selain pandai menendang orang juga lincah dalam menggolkan dan menerima operan bola.

Dan, salahkah jika dari awal peluit ditiup pandangan Panca tidak bisa lepas dari sesuatu yang menjadi ciri khas kaum hawa yang begoyang setiap anak itu berlari mengejar bola?

Apalagi saat perempuan itu dengan entengnya berusaha merebut bola dari kakinya dan berakhir dengan jatuhnya mereka berdua. Dan sialnya telapak tangan kanan Panca tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu bola yang menggantung itu, hebatnya, Putri tidak menyadarinya dan malah kesal karena gagal menendang bola ke gawang.

Panca hanya pria normal. Tunggu, dia normal, kan?

"NGGAK, PANCA, NGGAK GOL! SAMA SEKALI NGGAK GOL! MASIH 0-0! YANG TADI NGGAK MASUK KE GAWANG!"

"Tapi Put-"

"NGGAK."

.

 **[43]**

"Papa!"

Panca menolehkan kepalanya saat anak kecil bernama Putra itu memanggilnya.

Cup!

Kelopak mata dibalik kacamata itu berkedip kaget saat sang anak menjatuhkan kecupan sayang di pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Lalu nyengir dengan polosnya dan menunjukkan buku tulis yang sudah dipenuhi tulisan tangan yang acak-acakan dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah selesai!" katanya bangga. Panca mengembangkan seulas senyuman puas, lalu mengusap kepala bocah itu.

.

 **[44]**

Putra ngambek.

Iya, Panca sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sih. Begitu bangun tidur dan mendapati keadaan tubuhnya sebegitu kacaunya habis kemarin malam, Putra langsung menjerit heboh. Kemudian menendangnya keluar kamar, padahal Panca masih terkantuk-kantuk, lalu membanting pintu itu sebelum dikunci dari dalam.

Kampret. Panca masih ngantuk.

"Put, buka pintunya Put "

"GAMAO! PERGI SANA! JAUH-JAUH DARI GUE!"

Panca menghela napas, lalu menyeringai. Yah, setidaknya kemarin Panca sudah mendapatkan lebih dari apa yang ia butuhkan.

.

 **[45]**

"Bangun, Nca. Sahur."

"Hng..."

"Bangun Nca! Gua tiban tau rasa."

"Hng."

"Ck," sebuah seringai setan (?) terbit. "Bangun, my husband."

Seringai lain turut terbit di wajah yang berbeda namun memiliki sedikit kemiripan. "Iya, my wife."

Lalu sebuah bantal di lempar tepat di muka. "WIFE NDASMU! CEPET TURUN TERUS SAHUR SANA!"

.

 **[46]**

Siang itu masih seperti biasa, panas dan kerjaan menggunung. Yang tidak biasa itu ketika tiba-tiba pintu kantor dijeblak dari luar lalu ditutup secara kasar oleh orang yabg daridulu selalu menerapkan menjaga properti. Tapi hal tak biasanya adalah ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, terisak lalu berdiri didepannya. Tanpa banyak kata langsung duduk dipangkuannya. Ada apa? Kenapa? Berbagai pertanyaan dibenak Panca mengumpul, apalagi Putra makin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Put? Ada apa?" Tanyanya, yang dibalas gelengan. Kalau sudah begini yang bisa Panca lakukan hanya mengelus rambut hitamnya dan menenangkan. Panca tak munafik, dia senang saat Putra bermanja padanya seperti ini. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan tak jelas. "Putra, kalau ada masalah ceritakan padaku. Jangan diam saja." Lagi-lagi Putra menggeleng dan justru makin menenggelamkan kepala di leher Panca.

"Nca, aku tidur ya?" Tak perlu jawaban, Putra menyamankan tubuh diatas Panca, daritadi dia menangis dan rasanya lelah batin maupun fisik. Namun susah ingin istirahat. Maka hanya aroma spice-chocolate yang menguar dari tubuh Panca lah aroma terapi Putra. Hanya dalam beberapa detik dia sudah jatuh tertidur di atas tubuh Panca. Yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Pada akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur di atas kursi kerja. Masalah badan sakit itu urusan nanti kalau memang sudah terasa.

.

 **[47]**

"Bagaimana bisa kalian pacaran? Maksudku, kalian seperti sepasang kekasih. Bukan 'seperti' lagi sih, tapi memang sepasang kekasih. Oke, kenapa? Kalian ini kan sama-sama personifikasi satu negara. Seperti Jerman Timur dan Jerman Barat begitu. Ah, tapi kau bukan negara bagian, tapi memang negara. Yang sayangnya kehilangan eksistensi. Lalu kenap-"

Panca mengerang pelan mendengar pertanyaan beruntun Malaysia. Berisik sekali anak ini.

"Pertanyaamu terlalu banyak 'kenapa'. Dan sungguh, itu sangat, annoying. Tahu?" Desisnya menatap tajam negara yang merupakan adiknya itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran, apa awalnya kalian bisa jatuh cinta begitu?! Hey, kalian bahkan tak memiliki hubungan bilateral seperti negara lain. Ya kan?"

"Memang hal itu harus?"

"Oh ya ampun, kak! Kau bodoh ya?"

Mata dibalik kacamata itu menyipit, kebiasaan Malaysia keluar. "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?!" Malaysia buru-buru menutup mulutnya sendiri. Mengatai Indonesia-nya langsung lebih mudah daripada si 'mantan' Indonesia ini.

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Panca, semangatnya mengerjakan tugas negara buyar gara-gara bocah satu ini yang tiba-tiba masuk, basa-basi lalu merecokinya dengan pertanyaan tak penting. Sangat tidak penting sampai Panca sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

Kacamata dilepas agar dahi bisa dia pijit yang rasanya mendadak nyeri. "Kenapa ya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Heh! Kau menghindari pertanyaanku ya?"

"Kenapa kau kepo sekali, sih?" Tanya Panca sinis menggebrak meja kasar. Tapi bukan Malaysia namanya kalau menyerah. "Oke! Aku jawab. Kenapa aku dan Putra menjalin kasih? Coba tanyakan pada Tuhan yang sudah memberikan sebuah kenikmatan macam Putra." Jawaban Panca diiringi seringaian remeh.

"Menyebalkan! Kak, aku ini adikmu. Pelit sekali."

"Kau mengaku adikku jika ada maunya?" Jitakan diarahkan ke dahi Malaysia, membuat negara pemilik Serawak mengerang. Pukulan Panca itu tak main-main rasanya.

"Ayolah kita berbagi cerita sebagai saudara!"

"Apa sih yang kau rencanakan?!"

"Aku tak merencanakan apapun! Aku kan penasaran. Wajar kan?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau yang bertanya itu sama sekali tak wajar." Seringai Panca melebar. Kapan lagi bisa mempermainkan Malaysia?

"Ish, pelit."

Panca terkekeh pelan, "Baiklah." Mengetahui Panca akan bercerita, Malaysia langsung merapikan duduknya. "Aku akan mulai mendongeng. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Malaysia mengangguk cepat. Tarikan nafas panjang dilakukan sebelum Panca mulai bercerita. Sembari mengingat bagaimana awal mereka menjalin kasih.

.

 **[48]**

Suasana siang ini benar-benar panas. Kipas angin didalam rumah pun tak berfungsi semestinya, memaksa penghuninya keluar mencari angin yang parahnya sama sekali tidak ada. Sekarang harapan Putra hanya satu lembar kardus sobekan susu mbah Sriwijaya. Ah, Sriwijaya tidak ada kan?

"Putra!"

Pemuda itu berjengit mendengar namanya diseru seseorang, dia menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari asal suara namun tak ada siapapun di pekarangan belakang rumah. Apa itu suara kunti yang sedang iseng?

"Putra, diatas!"

Menuruti intruksi lantas Putra mendongkak ke atas, menemukan si monyet berkacamata sedang asik memakan jambu air di atas pohonnya.

"Heh monyet, ngapain lo! Turun!" Teriak Putra mengambil batu di tanah dan siap melemparnya.

Alih-alih lemparan batu justru buah jambu dilempar dari atas, membalas sebelum diserang. "Sialan! Turun! Entar jatuh, mampus lo!"

Akhirnya orang yang dipanggil 'monyet' itu turun, memberikan satu plastik jambu pada Putra. "Enak loh adem-adem makan ini." Satu tepukan di kepala diarahkan.

"Sumpah lo jorok banget, Nca! Keringetan gitu. Abis mandi?" Seru Putra melihat tubuh Panca basah karena keringat. Heran. Ngapain saja bocah ini di atas sana?

Panca lantas melirik tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut boxer dan kaus kutang. Iya ya. Basah, kotor pula. Kacamatanya juga sedang tidak dia pakai. Rambut juga berantakan. Seperti orang belum mandi. Ah ya, Panca belum mandi. "Hehehe... Tapi gue wangi banget loh. Lo mau nyium?" tawarnya mendekati Putra yang langsung saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bau tau! Mandi sana!"

"Mandi sama lo."

"Najis! Pergi!"

Adegan selanjutnya Panca sudah mendekam erat-erat Putra ke dada. Melumuri pemuda itu dengan keringatnya, memasukkan Putra ke dalam kaus dan terjadi tarik-tarikan.

"Panca! Lo bau banget!" Putra menjerit histeris apalagi ketika ketek Panca diarahkan ke wajahnya. "Pancaaaa!"

"Diem. Berisik tau." desis pemuda berambut hitam tersebut membungkam mulut Putra dengan mulut sendiri.

Tidak tahu ada tiga pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Kalingga, tahan ya."

"Tapi aku tidak tahan ingin menebas bocah mata empat itu, Sriwijaya."

"Tebas saja. Aku pinjamkan kapakku."

"Bagus Majapahit, bawa kesini dan sekalian gali kuburan untuk dia."

.

 **[49]**

Dia masih sabar, sangat sabar.

"Dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini!"

Suaranya bikin tuli.

"Untuk apa ikutan mengurusi negara?!"

Sialan.

"Sebentar lagi juga dia akan bernasib sama dengan Italia selatan dan Jerman Timur. Menghilang dan tinggal nama."

Mulutnya bau neraka.

"Jadi untuk apa ikut campur?!"

Bunuh saja makhluk laknat ini satu-satu.

"Mengganggu!"

Sadar tidak jika mereka juga menggangu Indonesia?

"Suruh dia diam saja, bisa tidak?!"

Kalian yang diam, diam untuk selamanya.

"MATI!"

Panca menggeleng pelan, mengusir segala umpatan yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan dia lontar untuk membalas cercaan dan makian itu. Hanya karena dia ikut campur dalam beberapa urusan kenegaraan. Membiarkan personifikasinya sendiri santai. Apanya yang santai? Bahkan Putra lebih sibuk dari mereka. Tapi berani bicara seperti itu.

"Ambil tindakan, Indonesia! Kau tidak bisa begini terus! Dia mengacaukan semuanya!"

Mata Panca melirik lelaki yang duduk disampingnya, terbaca jelas dia tengah menahan amarah. Tapi terus dipendam dan sebentar lagi pasti akan meledak. Panca tidak peduli lagi. Dia menyerah sampai disini. Dia akan pergi dari tanah air ini dan menghilang.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang, Panca berbalik. Berniat pergi dari tempat laknat yang dijadikan rapat.

"Panca tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia akan tetap disini. Di Indonesia! Di nusantara! Aku berhak memutuskan hidupnya, karena dia milikku!" Seruan Putra menyentak tubuh Panca sepersekian detik. Tidak menyangka dengan kalimat bocah itu barusan. Senyuman hampa terukir diwajahnya. Tapi jika disini dia tak memiliki tempat lagi, untuk apa mempertahankan diri?

Kakinya melanjutkan langkah, hingga di luar ruangan tepat didepan pintu dia menemukan seseorang berdiri bersandar tembok. Menyeruput cerutu kunonya dan syal yang sama sekali tak cocok dengan iklim Indonesia. Dia menyeringai menemukan mantan anak jajahannya sudah keluar ruangan.

"Butuh bantuan?" Seolah tahu masalahnya, dengan santai negara tulip itu bertanya.

Panca mengangkat bahunya singkat. Tidak mau memberi harapan pada Belanda yang senantiasa akan menanti Panca kembali menjadi miliknya. "Aku akan pergi, bukan berarti ketempatmu."

"Siapa yang mengajakmu? Kalau mau, pergilah ke Luxembourg. Mungkin dia butuh bantuanmu." Ujar Willem menyeruput cerutunya, menghembuskan ke udara kosong. Kemudian beranjak dari sana. Membiarkan Panca berpikir beberapa menit sampai akhirnya dia menyerah, menyerah dengan tawaran Willem. Setidaknya disana masih ada yang membutuhkannya. Pantas saja BJ Habibie lebih memilih di Jerman daripada disini.

Panca sudah berjalan sepuluh langkah ketika sepasang lenga melingkar di pinggangnya. Memaksa dia menghentikan langkah.

"Kan tadi aku bilang kamu ngga akan kemana-mana, Panca! Kamu mau kemana?! Jangan bilang kamu mau menyetujui tawaran pedo gila satu itu!" Tak ada jawaban, namun Panca bisa merasakan bagaimana kalutnya Putra. dirasakan dari hembusan nafas tak beraturan yang menerpa leher belakangnya. "Ikut aku bentar! Kita butuh bicara!"

Biasanya yang menarik lengan duluan selalu dia, Putra jarang memaksa Panca karena tahu dia tak suka dipaksa. Tapi saat ini Putra sama sekali tak peduli. Didorongnya masuk lelaki tinggi itu ke ruangan kerja mereka lalu mengunci pintu, membuang kuncinya ke meja kerjanya dan jatuh entah kemana. Panca tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, Putra melangkah cepat ke arahnya dan langsung melancarkan satu pukulan di wajah. Sakit? Sangat. Pukulan Putra dalam keadaan begini sangat menyakitkan.

"Kamu kenapa sih?! Kalau kamu kaya gini karena omonga mereka, abaikan!" Teriak Putra, menekan tiap katanya. "Kamu ngga pernah kaya gini, Panca! Biasanya kamu bakal balas, tapi kenapa diam ajah?!" Satu tamparan mengenai sebelah pipi. Sekarang dia dorong sampai terhuyung beberapa langkah. Putra teramat marah. "Panca! Jawab! Jangan bisu!"

Bukan jawaban alih-alih sebuaah senyuman. Senyuman tipis yang terlalu dipaksakan. Senyum penuh kesedihan dan putus asa. Bukan senyum lebar milik Panca yang biasa dia beri untuk Putra. "Maaf, Putra. Maafkan aku."

Sesak! Rasanya sesak daripada dibuat cemburu Panca. Mendengar kata yang jarang diucapkannya dan dengan nada penuh kesedihan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Tak ada tangis di mata sebiru lautan itu, hanya ada tatapan yang tak meneduhkan seperti biasa.

Pancanya.. menghilang.

"Ngga. Kamu ngga boleh minta maaf! Panca! Kamu dengar aku?! KAMU NGGA BOLEH MINTA MAAF!" Teriak Putra dan selanjutnya memeluk Panca erat-erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher pemuda itu. Berkali-kali Putra berkata 'tidak' hanya untuk menerima kekosongan. Panca masih diam saja. Tak membalas pelukannya. "Panca! Aku lebih baik kamu marahi daripada diam begini! Panca! Bicara!" Tak ada respon.

Ini salah mereka! Salah orang-orang itu! Bukan salah Panca! Bukan!

"Panca, bicaralah. Kumohon."

Sederet kata permohonan yang hingga keesokan hari tak dibalas. Panca pergi tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Putra yang terus menangis. Meratapi dan terus bertanya, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi? Dadanya sakit. Nafasnya pun terasa menyesakkan. Ini sungguh menyiksa!

.

 **[49]**

Putra paling susah disuruh mandi. Dia akan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan dan mengabaikan segalanya, sampai bunyi terompet sangkakala benar-benar berkumandang-bukan sejenis cek sound yang hanya berbunyi di eropa sana-pun Putra tak akan beranjak dari kursi yang dibeli tanpa duit korupsi. Yang sering korupsi itu Panca. Untuk beli pintu korban dobrakannya maksudnya.

Lihat saja sekarang. Sudah hampir dua belas jam dia menunduk pada proposal-proposal dan laporan. Padahal bawahannya sendiri kerja di gedung paling hanya dua jam. Itu yang lumayan rajin, biasanya sih hanya titip absen. Brengsek sekali, kan?

Makanya Panca selalu geram.

"Putra," akhirnya kepala berambut hitam itu terangkat padanya. Dia menelengkan kepala bingung pada Panca yang tengah bersandar pada bingkai pintu dan melipat lengan. "Udahan napa." Ujarnya masih tenang. Putra menggeleng, kembali menjatuhkan mata hampir minus itu ke tumpukan kertas. Helaan nafas keluar panjang. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati Putra. Menarik paksa tangannya sampai hampir membuat Putra melangkahi meja besarnya.

"Pa-panca! Tu-" protesan Putra tertelan lagi, diikuti masuknya sebuah benda tak bertulang ke mulut. Putra paling benci ini. Ketika dalam keadaan didesak Panca ke tembok, menyatukan pinggang dan kepala di dongkakkan.

Bisa dirasakan bagaimana lidah Panca bergerak lihai di dalam mulutnya, menyusuri tiap sudut. Lidahnya pun tak luput diajak bermain. Bibir bawah dihisap, dikulum yang menambah gairah. Bunyi kecapan serta lenguhan Putra terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

KebuTuhan oksigen memaksa Putra kebuh keras mendorong tubuh Panca menjauh, yang akhirnya berhasil. Tarikan nafas terasa susah apalagi yang lagi-lagi Panca menempelkan bibir ke leher, membuat nafas Putra tercekat. Kulit beraroma teh melati disesap dalam, sesekali digigit pelan hingga Putra yakin akan ada bercak merah disana. Tidak sampai itu saja, lidah Panca bergerak menggoda, menjilat menyusuri leher sampai ke telinga. Mengulum cupingnya yang terasa menggelikan. Putra sukses mengerang keras ketika sebuah tangan dingin menyusup ke balik kemeja. Menyentuh kulit perut lalu ke dada.

Sial! Panca menggodanya sampai Putra sesak nafas.

"Panca-ah! Berhenti!"

Sama sekali tidak digubris, alih-alih berhenti. Dasi hitam yang terlingkar di leher, di tarik lepas dan saat sadar tangan Putra sudah terikat oleh dasi tersebut. Seluruh kancing kemeja lepas. Jas sudah ditanggalkan dan bersisakan kemeja yang sudah berantakan. Memberi akses lebih Panca menggoda kulit kecoklatan miliknya.

Tidak tidak tidak! Ini tidak boleh-

"Argh!" Teriakan Putra menggema, dadanya dimainkan sedemikian rupa. Puting dikulum, dihisap dan digigit. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. "Bodoh! Hentikan!"

Lagi-lagi tidak di dengarkan. Panca makin gencar menggerayang. Sekarang pindah ke selangkangan yang daritadi ditekan kaki Panca. Menambah sensasi luar biasa.

"Hei, sudah berdiri?" Pertanyaan sangat konyol. Jika saja tangannya tdak terikat, Putra akan menampol kepala sialan satu ini.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Putra di jatuhkan ke kursi kerja milik Panca. Melepaskan segala unsur benang yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

"Cukup, Nca! Ngga!-ngh!" Mulut Putra terbungkam sebuah tangan. Yang dilihat Putra selanjutnya adalah Panca yang melepaskan kacamatanya. Pertanda tak baik. Putra mengerang. Memberontak keras menolak tindakan-ouch! Damn! Shit! Shit! Shit! Kepala Putra langsung terdongkak kebelakang. Sesuatu menyelubungi miliknya. Terasa hangat dan sangat menyengat.

"Hmph!" Masih terbungkam Putra menggeram. Kedua tangan terikat pindah ke kepala Panca yang tengah naik turun memainkan miliknya. Menekan meminta sensasi berlebih. Sekarang lidah bermain di kepala yang Putra sudah tak sanggup lagi mendeskripsi segalanya. Ini semua membuat pikiran Putra buyar. Hanya dipenuhi kenikmatan dan hasrat.

Beberapa menit Panca bermain disana, akhirnya Putra berteriak cukup keras. Mengeluarkan hal yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Nafasnya tersenggal, dia lelah hanya dengan permainan mulut Panca. Detik berikutnya, Putra tak mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

 **[50]**

Panca paling suka bagian tengkuk Putra, bukan bibir lembutnya atau bagian tubuh manapun. Karena aroma Putra sungguh memabukkan dan penuh candu bak cafein. Wanginya memang sangat biasa bahkan ngeri bagi para orang biasa, tapi aroma melati bercampur teh yang menguar dalam tubuh Putra selalu menggodanya untuk menciumnya, menyesapnya bagai teh.

Tapi Putra paling suka daerah dada bidang Panca. Yang selalu nyaman menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Aroma rempah-chocolate tercium dari dadaPanca seperti aroma terapi. Dada yang selalu menjadi tempat tumpah ruahnya segala keluh kesah dan tangisannya.

Jadi, jika mereka sudah berpelukan. Akan susah dipisahkan. Jika ingin memisahkan mereka. Yang ada, mata para perusuh harus menyaksikan aksi berlebihan Panca. Dengan cara meremas belahan pantat Putra misal? Hingga dia mendesah. Dan terotomatis mengusir mereka secara halus. Luar biasa bukan?

.

 **[51]**

Ingatkan Panca untuk tidak pernah mengajak Putra buka bersama di luar yang saat itu mereka sedang di negara orang, sialnya ada di malaysia. Terkutuk malay satu itu. Karena ketika mereka memutuskan buka puasa di Serawak tiba-tiba Singapur, Brunei-yang menggandeng Philipine-dan Malay muncul di depan mereka. Oh crap! Panca lupa kalau hari ini sedang ada di Malaysia untuk urusan kenegaraan.

"Bro Indonesian! I miss you so much!" Seru Singapura menerjang Putra dengan pelukan erat hingga genggaman mereka terlepas.

"Ahahaha.. Sina.. sesak-" tepukan lengan tiga kali barulah gadis cantik satu itu melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Panca tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak cemburu.

"Buka puasa bareng yuk, kuya. Walaupun aku hanya menemani kalian. Hehe.."

Kami mengangguk bersamaan menyetujui. Detik berikut Putra lenyap dari teritorinya dan berpindah di rangkulan Malaysia. Sialan bocah itu. Setelah merebut reog sekarang mau merebut Putra?! In your dream.

Panca sudah bersiap protes namun lengannya ditarik seseorang, ketika dia menoleh senyuman manis Brunei menyambut. "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?" Tanyanya. Panca menggeleng pelan dan berakhir melangkah di belakang keempat adiknya. Dengan sabar menahan diri tidak mencabut parang untuk menebas tangan jail Malay yang mulai menggerayang di bahu Putra.

Malay menunjuk sesuatu yang diikuti gerakan kepala Putra, saat dia kembali menatap Malay, hal itulah yang langsung memuncak emosi Panca.

Oke, Panca masih bisa bersabar dari tadi. Tapi apa-apaan kecupan pipi itu?!

Panca hampir saja maju mendekati mereka apabila lengan Brunei tak menahannya lagi. Ingin protes tapi kalau dipikir protesannya nanti akan terdengar konyol oleh pemuda terkaya di ASEAN ini.

Masih diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat makan tujuan mereka. Sesampainya, lagi-lagi Panca gagal menarik Putra dari tangan brengsek Malay. Dia terlanjur menarik lelaki Indonesia itu duduk disampingnya. Masih melingkarkan tangan ke pundak Putra.

Ya Tuhan.. sabar.. masih ada sepuluh menit lagi untuk menghajar Malaysia.

Adzan dari salah satu masjid di Serawak berkumandang dengan indah, pertanda sudah masuk waktu buka puasa. Meski negara jajahan Inggris, mayoritas warga Malaysia beragama islam.

Semuanya bersorak ria-minus Panca dan Brunei yang terlalu kalem. Hidangan di santap bersama. Saat itulah tangan jahil Malay kembali berulah. Wajah belepotan Putra dia usap dengan tissue, wajahnya nampak khawatir dan kentara sekali dibuat-buat.

"Aduh Indon! Kalau makan yang bener. Belepotan kan?"

"Haha.. Maaf."

"Aku suapin ajah lha ya."

Tidak! Jawab tidak Putra!-

"Boleeh.. aaa." Mulut Putra terbuka bersiap menerima suapan dari tangan Malaysia. Sontak saja mulut Putra dibekap seseorang, memotong jalan suapan Malay. Tak usah ditanya siapa.

"Maaf, Putra biasa disuapi aku. Bisa pindah, Abdul Razak?" Pertanyaan di ajukan dengan pelan, namun bernada menusuk yang sanggup membuat Malaysia susah menelan saliva sendiri.

Inilah kekuatan yang dulu berhasil mengusir Belanda.

"Iya."

-juga untuk mengusir Malaysia.

.

 **[52]**

Sekarang sedang ngetrend selfie make tongsis. Tidak terkecuali para nation yang masih sempatnya selfie di rapat.

Menyebalkan? Memang.

Maaf bukannya Panca kudet atau iri. Dia risih.

Tapi beda kasus kalau anak ini yang ngajak.

"Panca, selfie yuk. Gue pinjem hp sama tongsisnya Singapur nih."

"Alay lo."

Pada akhirnya Panca mau saja bergaya di depan kamera. Susahnya cuman satu; "Panca, senyum napa?!"

Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau senyum sengaja yang ada keluarnya justru seringai.

"Ya udah foto ajah sendiri." Panca beringsut minggir. Namun terhenti oleh tarikan lengan disamping. Otomatis membuatnya menoleh lelah.

"Maunya sama lo, Nca." Oke, Panca tidak bisa menahan diri saking gemasnya.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang tadi menahannya ditarik paksa dan langsung menjatuhkan satu ciuman di bibir.

Tidak tahu jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua nations.

.

 **[53]**

Putra memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan nation luar Asia. Paling hanya Ivan dan Alfred yang tiap hari konflik, sambil sesekali Panca harus turun tangan menarik Putra dari dua negara besar tersebut. Yang berakhir saling todong senjata.

Panca tak masalah Putra mau dekat sama siapa. Kecuali dengan Malay. Itu pengecualian. Sebab, jika mereka sudah bertemu yang ada Putra mengajak Razak main bola. Panca tak suka. Bukan, bukan karena cemburu. Tapi ayolah mereka musuh. Dua negara yang hampir menciptakan perang dunia ke tiga.

Selesai rapat yang lebih membahas soal peperangan mantan pencetus perang dingin dulu.

Putra langsung menghampiri India. Memeluknya erat kemudian cium pipi kanan-kiri. Semua itu tidak lepas dari bola mata dibalik lensa yang menyipit tak suka. Kenapa mereka akrab sekali?

Oke Panca juga dekat dengan India mengingat dari jaman dia masih kecil sampai sekarang hubungan Indonesia dan India selalu baik-baik saja.

Tapi.. ayolah memang harus begitu?

"Cemburu ya?"

"Diem,"

Thailand terkekeh disampingnya. Masih memperhatikan Putra yang kini asik membahas sinetron baru yang dibintangi artis India. Pemeran Arjunanya Mahabarata lho.

"Kamu hanya berlebihan saja, Hindi. Jangan khawatir. Indonesia masih berada di teritorimu."

Panca melirik ke samping, mengangguk sekilas kemudian melangkah mendekati dua lelaki yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu. Benar apa kata Thailand. Putra masih miliknya. Selamanya. Kecuali Indonesia tenggelam. Barulah semua berakhir.

Thailand pasti merasa senasib. Mengingat Kamboja dekat dengan siapapun.

"Putra. Ayo pulang." Senyuman sebagai sapa diarahkan pada India. Dibalas anggukan. Ah, India sekarang kalem banget.

Putra berpamitan kemudian menghampiri Panca. Tiba-tiba saja menariknya dan mencium leher Putra.

India yakin benar maksud ciuman tadi.

.

 **[54]**

Dua senjata saling ditodongkan, seringai dilebarkan.

Menemukan musuh bebuyutan masuk dalam perangkap sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Kesempatan membalas dendam terbuka lebar. Satu tarikan pelatuk, berlubanglah kepala orang itu. Seperti biasa, tepat di tengah kedua mata.

Alih-alih ketakutan, orang itu justru makin lebar memasang seringai seolah sang Brighella lah disini yang siap mati.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" Tanya Brighella, atau Rangga bernada remeh.

"Sampai jumpa di lain waktu, Rangga."

Detik kemudian suara ledakan terdengar cukup keras di belakang lelaki bertopeng toska dan ada lubang besar disana. Rangga tak sempat mengumpulkan kembali fokusnya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menggores lengan kiri. Tak dalam, namun cukup membuatnya mengerang.

"Nice, Putra." Lelaki bertopi baseball menurunkan tangannya setelah memberi pujian pada seseorang di seberang sana lewat headset.

Rangga mendecih. Dia kembali mengangkat pistol, satu tembakan diarahkan. Sayangnya hanya mengenai ruang hampa. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju Rangga menerjangnya, kemudian melancarkan satu pukulan ke kepala.

Untung Rangga memiliki refleks bagus, dia berhasil menepisnya. Tapi tendangan tinggi menyusul. Tanpa sempat memberi pertahanan Rangga terlempar.

Berdebum keras dengan lantai lapuk gedung tua.

Kepala berambut ikal terangkat menatap keji lawannya. Hanya sebentar, karena tatapan benci tersebut berganti penuh ketidak percayaan.

"Tidak mungkin."

Topi baseball yang digunakan sudah terlepas. Memperlihatkan sepenuhnya wajah sosok itu.

"Panca?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Panca bergeming ditempat pada posisi tertoleh. Tak mau dilihat identitas aslinya oleh orang yang tiga puluh menit lalu menjadi lawan adu tembaknya.

Susah payah Rangga berdiri, lengan kanan ternyata cukup banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Kamu? Jadi selama ini yang selalu mengganggu segala transaksi dan misi Commedia adalah kamu? Panca jawab aku!"

"Silahkan di pikir sendiri. Aku malas menjawabnya." Kata Panca langsung berlari menuju Rangga dan memukul kepala menggunakan balok kayu yang dia ambil disekitarnya berdiri pada sang Brighella hingga pingsan.

Mulai sekarang mungkin Panca akan beraksi tanpa penutup identitas. Toh Rangga sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja ketika Il Dottore harus turun tangan menghadapinya langsung setelah anak buah kesayangannya tumbang oleh si pemuda berkacamata.

'Nca, semuanya udah siap. Cepetan kabur sebelum temen Brighella dateng.'

Suara dari headset membuyarkan lamunan Panca. Tanpa jawaban dia melangkah yang sebelumnya menoleh sebentar pada sosok tak sadarkan diri itu dan berucap satu kata. Kemudian melompat dari atas gedung lantai tiga belas. Membiarkan tubuhnya diterima trampolin besar dibawah.

'Maaf.'

.

 **[56]**

Mungkin sedetik saja Panca tidak ingat diri, telapak tangan yang kini melayang disamping bisa mengarah ke wajah Putra.

"Tampar saja aku." Ucap Putra santai, seolah tidak pernah sadar siapa penyebab Panca bisa kelepasan begitu.

Lantas lelaki berambut hitam seleher itu mendecih, mendorong tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya hingga menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

Putra tidak ingin mengingat lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Permainan kasar terulang lagi. Tidak bisa jalan lima hari dan dibiarkan terbaring dikasur tak berdaya.

.

 **[57]**

Ada yang tidak beres pada diri Putra. Akhir-akhir ini dia bersikap aneh. Dari yang menolak tidur satu kamar, menghindari kontak mata, jarang berbicara dan tidak ada berang kemarahan di tiap menit karena hal sepele.

Terlalu jelas terlihat hingga Panca sendiri rasanya tidak paham sama sekali apa yang terjadi.

Tapi kesabaran orang itu ada batasnya, maka inilah batas Panca.

"Oke, katakan padaku. Ada apa?" Mulainya berkomunikasi pelan-pelan. Berharap mendapat sedikit penjelasan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Sahut Putra yang nadanya bernada terlalu lemah bagi Panca.

Dengan kasar pemuda berambut seleher itu merebut dokumen dari tangan Putra, membuat dia sedikit tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada Panca.

"Apa sih?-"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu! Apa masalahmu?!"

Tubuh Putra menegang mendengar bentakan tersebut. Hal langka yang Panca berikan seumur mereka bersama selama ini. Sama sekali tak menyangka jika diamnya bisa membuat Panca yang jarang marah padanya membentak cukup keras. Sampai Putra pun tidak bisa berkata apapun terlalu terkejutnya.

"Jangan mengabaikan aku." Desisan terdengar pelan. Raut terluka tercetak jelas di wajah berbingkai kacamata.

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Jawab Putra tenang, mendekati lemari dipojok ruangan dan meninggalkan Panca di tempat.

Mengepalkan telapak tangan erat-erat menahan emosi.

Langkah Panca lebar menuju Putra dan tiba-tiba menariknya, mendorong tubuh setinggi 175cm itu ke tembok. Menciptakan erangan sakit ketika punggung bertemu kerasnya tembok.

Putra siap berteriak, memarahi tindakan berlebihan Panca jika saja mulutnya tidak dibungkam oleh bibir.

Tentu saja Putra memberontak. Dia mendorong tubuh Panca menjauh darinya. Namun nihil, tubuh itu terlalu besar dan kuat apalagi dalam keadaan begini. Pada akhirnya Putra pasrah. Menikmati lumatan dan jilatan lidah yang mulai merangsak masuk ke mulut.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir melewati pipi Putra. Merasakan dadanya makin sakit apalagi ketika senTuhan tangan Panca mulai menyentuh tubuhnya.

Semua kenikmatan ini terasa hambar. Saat dia kembali mengingat masalah yang sudah dia sembunyikan sampai membuat Panca begini. Ini salahnya. Jadi wajar jika Panca berubah kasar.

"Kenapa?" Sebuah kata mengarah tanya yang ditujukan pada Putra seusai memisahkan pergulatan, menciptakan benang tipis dari dua mulut. "Kenapa?" Kedua kali Panca berucap. Nadanya kentara sekali.

"Maaf. Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku diam. Maafkan aku."

Dan membiarkan kepala berambut hitam berponi itu jatuh ke dadanya. Membiarkan Putra menangis sejadi-jadinya disana.

Ada saat dimana Putra bisa serapuh ini. Maka dia butuh penopang.

Yang kapan saja bisa lenyap tiap detiknya.

.

 **[58]**

Dadanya naik turun meraup oksigen yang terasa hilang, dadanya sesak makin tidak menguntungkan menarik nafas. Kedua pelupuk mata pun telah tergenang dan siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Pa-"

Satu kata saja tidak bisa diucapkan, lebih dahulu mulut ditutup sebelah tangan. Tidak bisa. Ini tidak bisa.

Tubuh pun serasa lemas. Apalagi ketika kesekian kali dia menatap waah penuh lumuran darah itu. Serasa kapan saja dia bisa jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

Tidak mungkin.

Satu kalimat yang gagal dia yakinkan. Karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak akan pernah kembali pada semula.

Panca. Tidak akan membuka mata kedua kalinya. Bibir pengumbar kalimat manis itu tidak akan tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dan selanjutnya. Putra hanya bisa berteriak pada hamparan langit kosong. Menyebutkan satu nama yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dari dunia fana ini.

.

 **[59]**

Alvian Ari Nurjianto, sahabat yang Panca perkenalkan pada Kevin Anggara dua hari lalu. Awal niat hanya agar mereka dekat sebagai sesama pecinta musik rock. Tapi siapa kira jika dua bulan kemudian Panca mendengar kabar mereka pacaran.

"Demi kaos kutang... serius lo pacaran sama Kevin?" Tanya Panca disela-sela istirahat menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

Alvian menjauhkan bibir dari sedotan minuman, sudah dia perkirakan reaksi Panca pasti begini. Dan Alvian siap jika kemungkinan detik setelah dia menceritakan semuanya Panca akan berteriak. "Gue malah udah 'itu' sama Kevin."

"Hah?!" Mulut Panca menganga. Tidak tahu akan melontarkan komentar macam apa. Hanya bisa menggeleng heran. "Gue gak tau lo jauh mesum dari Adrian."

"Ihh jangan samain gue sama dia, kampret! Ya wajar kan orang kita pacaran. Emang elu, cipokam ajah gak pernah."

"Bazeng lo kambing! Gue udah sampe pegang ini itu ya sama Putra! Tapi ngga sampe sodokan kek elu." Panca mendelik sangar tidak terima ejekan Alvian. Yang selanjutnya mereka akan bertengkar seperti biasanya.

"Oke, dari kapan lo udah emel sama Kevin?" Tanya Panca setelah sesi rutin tengkar mereka selesai. Kembali tenang.

"Dari kapan? ya setelah kita jadian. Hahaha.. kenapa? Lo yang udah pacaran sama Putra sampe satu tahunan pasti belom ngelakuin apa-apa." Dua alis Alvian diangkat main-main, makin menggoda Panca yang nampak geram.

"Besok gue kasih video gue sama Putra lagi sodokan! Biar lo puas bangke."

Alvian tertawa mendengar penuturan Panca yang dia tahu hanya bercandaan semata.

Tahu betul Panca tidak akan serius melakukannya. Mengingat sosok Panca yang terlalu sayang pada Putra hingga melihat dia kesakitan saja tidak tega. Apalagi melakukannya. Toh Panca juga cerita jika Putra belum siap. Payah mereka.

.

 **[60]**

Panca itu sudah seperti sahabat, kakak, dan ayah sekaligus bagi Putra. Segala masalag akan diselesaikan pemuda itu tanpa mengeluh, menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan lebih banyak menyimpan rahasia.

Putra tahu, prioritas utama Panca adalah dirinya dan negara. Tidak kurang dari itu. Kebahagiaan rakyatnya dan senyum Putra sudah cukup menghempaskan segala lelah yang dia dera selama ini.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Panca tidak pernah mengeluh. Meski rakyatnya sendiri selalu mengeluh ini itu.

Panca selalu jujur padanya, tidak pernah membohongi apalagi menusuk dari belakang seperti pejabat lain.

Sukarela tanpa bayaran dilakukan dengan senyuman.

Dia lelaki tenang namun bisa marah jika bar kesabarannya habis. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Panca jika marah memang bukan mengamuk membanting apapun-itu beda kasus lagi-tapi Panca akan mengeluarkan segala kalimat sarkasnya yang selalu sukses membuat pendengarnya hilang kepercayaan diri seketika untuk berucap sepatah kata. Dia ceplas-ceplos, doyan ngumpat, tapi akan sabar menghadapi Putra. Dia pecinta sepak bola. Mau saja tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk manteng ke tv.

Tapi ada saat dimana seorang terkuat pun memiliki kelemahan. Meski Panca adalah personifikasi. Bukan, dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi di Indonesia. Hanya sosok pemain dibalik layar pemerintahan.

Seperti sekarang. Mereka pulang seperti biasa menaiki sepeda. Bedanya Putra duduk di boncengan Panca.

Sepanjang perjalanan Panca terus diam, dia menanggapi kalimat Putra hanya berupa gumaman atau gerak kepala. Tidak hanya saat pulang sih. Tapi juga selama di kantor. Panca tidak banyak bicara.

Satu hal pasti Putra yakini, Panca tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itu kan kebiasaan buruknya.

"Ada apa?"

Panca diam saja, turun dari sepeda dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ya kamarnya, bukan kamar mereka.

Saat Putra ingin mengejar sosok itu tiba-tina telpon rumah berdering keras, segera Putra hampiri dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Ah kak Indonesia, ini Timor. Apa kabar?"

Ternyata adik perempuannya.

"Baik, kamu?"

"Tidak terlalu, mendadak banyak luka ditubuhku."

"Hah?! Kamu kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena ini hari dimana ketika kak Pancaa membantai rakyatku. Jadinya gejalanya ya seperti ini, kak."

Putra tersentak, hampir saja telponnya jatuh dari genggaman. Dia baru ingat hari apa ini. Pantas Panca banyak diam.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Putra langsung menuju kamar Panca. Akan menggedornya ketika suara aneh terdengar dari dalam. Tangisan?

"Panca?"

"Jangan masuk!"

Baru kali ini dia membentaknya. "Tapi Nca?"

"Aku bilang; JANGAN. MASUK, PUTRA! Pergilah ke kamarmu!"

Ah ya, hari pembantaian rakyat timor leste. Saat Panca emosi mendengar pernyataan adiknya yang meminta merdeka darinya. Putra sudah berniat berdamai, meski dia sendiri tak yakin. Tapi Panca berkeputusan lain.

"Kamu, disini saja. Biar kubereskan semuanya."

Dan membiarkan tangan pemuda itu kotor oleh darah manusia.

Setelahnya Putra jatuh bersandar pintu, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lipatan tangan. Dan menangis disana.

Selama ini, Panca tidak pernah membiarkannya sedikit saja ternodai akan dosa negara ini. Padahal, siapa dia?

.

 **[61]**

Panca segera menarik tubuh Putra ke belakang ketika wanita itu makin maju mendekati mereka. Merubah ekspresi bahagianya menjadi teralih pada Panca dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya lirih, air mata senantiasa masih bisa dia tahan. Sekuat dia menahan diri memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Kamu bertanya begitu seolah tidak tahu apa-apa?" Pertanyaan sarkas ditujukan tanpa peduli apapun tentang perasaan sang mantan istri. Ya, mantan istri. Setidaknya itu yang Panca anggap atas hubungan mereka.

"Nca, aku-"

Panca diam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Nusa. Sedari dulu hingga detik ini dia terus menerima apapun yang Nusa putuskan dan beri. Ditinggalkan ke luar negeri mengejar hal tidak jelas dan lebih meninggalkan keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku ibunya Putra juga, Nca. Sekali saja biarkan aku memeluknya."

"Iya, biar nanti kamu melunjak, meminta lebih lalu setelah itu Putra kamu ambil hak asuhnya. Beralasan kamu ibunya Putra dan lebih mampu membiayai," Panca mendengus penuh cela. "Haha... kamu itu mudah ditebak, Nusa."

"Tapi aku ngga kaya gitu, Panca!" teriak Nusa kelepasan, membuat Putra makin mundur bersembunyi dibalik kaki sang Papa. Menatap takut wanita yang mengaku sebagai ibunya. Sosok paling dia idamkan. Tapi ketika dia bertemu dengannya, kenapa Putra merasa takut begini?

"Terus kamu kaya apa, Nusa? Sifatmu udah keliatan semua."

"Panca, cukup! Jangan-"

"Diam!" Nada Panca naik, membentak Nusa dengan jari teracung padanya. Detik berikut setelah melirik Putra barulah lelaki berkacamata itu sadar sudah membuat Putranya ketakutan. Hampir membuatnya menangis. Helaan nafas keluar, menyabarkan diri dari emosi ditahan sejak tadi.

"Nusa, kamu ngapain sih kesini sebenernya? Tiba-tiba kesini terus ngaku mamahnya Putra. Maaf ya, Nusa. Mamahnya Putra udah mati."

Sakit. Ucapan Panca memang terlihat tenang, biasa saja. Namun terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Nusa.

"Sekali saja, please. Biarkan aku memeluknya. Panca, aku ingin memeluk Putra."

"Oh. Kamu abis dicampakkin suami barumu dan sekarang minta teman, begitu ya? Mengambil Putra begitu saja setelah 5 tahun kamu tinggakan kami. Luar biasa, Nusa!" Tepuk tangan pelan membahana di ruang tamu rumah tersebut. Seringai Panca melebar kala melihat Nusa menangis. "Pintu keluar disana, silahkan pergi. Dan tolong jangan ganggu kami lagi. Udah cukup kamu tinggalin selama lima tahun, Nusa. Aku mohon." Panca menyatukan telapak tangannya didepan dada, kemudian meraih tubuh Putra dan menggendongnya. Masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa membiarkan Putra sedikit saja melirik ibunya.

"Putra-"

Barulah saat panggilan tertuju pada si kecil Ajriandharma, dia menoleh. Hanya bisa melihat wanita itu lewat leher ayahnya.

Untuk terakhir, atau pertama kali?

.

 **[62]**

Perempuan, berdada, rambut panjang lurus sepinggang, wajah lumayan cantik-tolong tambahkan bahwa dia imut.

"Panca!"

Tubuhnya tersentak, berhenti memperhatikan sosok itu dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya. Beralih pada si perempuan yang bersungut sambil melipat kedua lengan.

"Ya?"

"Jangan liatin ajah! Ini tubuhku kenapaaa?!"

Yang tidak berubah hanya suara melengkingnya.

Setelah itu Panca sadar bahwa dalam bentuk apapun Putra sekarang, dia tidak bisa menolak. Bukan hetero, tapi 'hanya' pada Putra seorang Panca Ajriandharma bisa merasakan panas di wajah dan detakan luar biasa di dada. Sial!

"Huhu.. Ncaa tolong aku!" Dan apa ini?! Benda kenyal yang menabrak dadanya? Panca kalap.

Oh-Putra juga memendek. Sekarang setinggi dadanya.

"Sabar ya Put, kita cari cara biar kamu balik." Diangkat wajah Putra-yang kini bergender swift menjadi perempuan-untuk mendongkak. Kedua telapak tangan Panca membingkai wajah menggemaskan Putra. Dia menangis! Sialan benar. Kenapa wajahnya juga berubah begini?

Tiba-tiba satu sudur bibir Panca naik ke atas, membentuk seringai penuh rencana. "Atau begini saja? Aku terima kok."

Teriakan melengking perempuan terdengar di kamar tersebut karena Panca sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

.

 **[63]**

Hari ini Jakarta benar-benar panas. Kadang turun hujan mendadak, cuaca sekarang tidak jelas.

Padahal mau puasa. Apa kabar dia saat puasa nanti?

"Put, beli es yuk-"

Detik berikutnya, mata dibalik lensa tersebut tak berkedip melihat sebuah obyek di samping meja kerja.

Putra Bayu Dirgantara.

Lelaki berambut hitam yang kini makin teracak tengah menarik dasinya, melonggarkan krah hingga tiga kancing terlepas, memamerkan dada kecoklatan basah karena keringat, leher dibiarkan terekspos diterpa dingin kipas angin.

-sial! Puasanya bisa batal kalau disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini tiap hari.

.

 **[64]**

"Aku sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini, bukan juga negara apalagi manusia. Aku ini makhluk immortal yang apesnya terjebak oleh waktu."

"Ngomong apa, Nca?"

"Aku serius. Bisa saja suatu hari aku menghilang dari muka bumi. Jadi kuharap, kau bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Jadilah Indonesia yang maju dan sejahtera, oke?"

Siapa sangka kalimat yang saat itu tidak dihiraukan Putra dan dianggap angin lalu, benar-benar terjadi. Tepat di tahun keseratus kemerdekaannya, Panca menghilang. Entah kemana. Yang dia temukan hanya kacamata tergeletak di lantai. Dan Putra langsung tahu milik siapa kacamata ini.

Pagi hari Putra lalui sendirian, tidak ada yang berteriak dari dapur.

Pergi ke kantor naik sepeda sendirian, biasa mereka boncengan ke kantor.

Makan siang di meja hanya berisi satu orang, dulu Panca selalu mengomel soal pola makan semrawutnya.

Tidur pun sebelah kosong tak bertuan. Tempat Panca, mendingin. Tak ditempati seperti biasa.

Putra rindu pelukan dan kecupan orang rusuh itu.

Tanpa sadar, malam-malam dilewatinya dengan meringkuk berderai tangis di atas kasur. Mengucap satu frase nama berulang hingga dia jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan.

Ah Panca, jika memang kau menjadi makhluk mortal di luar sana. Tolong, setidaknya sekali saja temui Putra.

.

 **[65]**

Panca masih tidak tahu kenapa dia harus ikut terjebak ditubuh seumur 26an sedangkan Putra makin bertambah umurnya justru ukuran tubuhnya makin besar dan meninggi. Dulu pertama bertemu, Putra masih berada di gendongan Soekarno yang tidak sengaja menemukannya di Kalimantan. Tidak ada perasaan apapun saat itu, yang dia pikirkan hanya; melindungi, menjaga dan membela anak ini. Tapi kenapa disaat tujuh puluh tahun umurnya, perasaannya bertambah menjadi; mencintai. Sungguh ini di luat perhitungan Panca sendiri.

"Romano, pernah sekali-dua kali ngerasa aneh sama Italia?!"

"Hah?! Kamu ngomong apa?! Ngga jelas, Indie! Jangan bilang kamu mau nanya kalau aku pernah merasa jatuh cinta dengan Veneziano!? Hahahaha go to hell, Indie!"

Ini salah Panca, tidak seharusnya bertanya pada Romano.

"Tidak, aku hanya pernah merasakan hal aneh ketika sadar ternyata Hungary itu cewe. Hahaaha... tidak keren sama sekali."

Itu jawaban Prusia ketika Panca tanyakan, mengingat dia juga dulu adalah 'Jerman'.

Aneh, memang. Tapi jika dipikir, dari Vietnam sampai Singapur. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang berhasil membuat Panca merasa aneh seperti ini.

"Panca kenapa? Ada yang aneh? Kenapa tanya gitu sama Prusia dan Romano?"

Wajah terteleng kesamping, bibir maju memanyun kesal, muka sok diimutkan. (Padahal wajah Putra biasa saja, salahkan delusi Panca.)

"Ngga. Ngga ada apa-apa."

Ya, hanya seorang Republik Indonesia yang bisa membuat sang Dwipantara merasa tidak tenang dan ingin meninju sesuatu untuk melepaskan segala keinginan tertahan.

Sial sangat Putra.

.

 **[66]**

Konyol.

Adalah penilaian pertama seorang Putra Bayu Dirgantara ketika menemukan seonggok tubuh tergeletak merana di depan pintu kost-kostannya. Entah siapa dia.

Menggunakan kaki, Putra dengan kurang ajar membangunkannya. Sayangnya dia tidak kunjung bangun seperti orang mati. Dan hanya satu tendangan mantap dia arahkan tepat ke kepala seorang pemuda berambut hitam berpakaian kasual tersebut. Berhasil membangunkannya dari suara erangan sakit berasal dari dia.

Kemudian tubuh yang tadinya tertelungkup itu bangkit, memaksa berdiri meski harus berjuang sambil memegang tembok disekitar. Ketika dia mengangkat kepala untuk menatap siapa tersangka pemukulan tadi. Mata Putra terbelalak, dia terkesiap, umpatan beruntun terucap dalam lirih, dan merutuk terus hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak jelas yang baru saja dia rasakan.

"...Putra?" Namanya terpanggil.

Sial-

"Hahaha... Mas Panca, kirain siapa."

"Kamu ya yang tadi nendang kepalaku? Hah?"

-mati! ternyata orang ini adalah seniornya di universitas. Seorang anggota senat yang bulan lalu sukses membuat Putra trauma dengan OSPEK ataupun senat.

"A-abis mas Panca tiduran di depan kost-kostan orang. Untung aku lho, bukan pak kost."

Seperti yang Putra perkirakan selanjutnya, krah baju ditarik, wajah mendekat hingga aroma nafas pemuda-yang tumben-tidak berkacamata ini menerpa wajah.

"Oh... gitu. Oke. Gak masalah. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Kepalaku pusing."

Eh?

Tidak salah tadi?

Putra kira dia bakal di tonjok atau sejenisnya. Tapi apa tadi? Kepalanya ditepuk? Dan Panca pergi begitu saja. Masuk ke kamar kost sebelah kamar Putra.

INI PASTI MIMPI! ATAU PANCA MASIH NGELINDUR?!

.

 **[67]**

Menangani kemarahan Putra itu semerepotkan menghitung helai rambut Cuba. Susah!

Sekarang lihat, hanya karena perdebatan biasa saja pintu kamar mereka langsung dikunci dari dalam. Melarangnya masuk dan memaksa harus tidur di ruang tamu. Yang benar saja, bocah itu belum pernah merasakan tidur di kursi kayu depan hunian makhluk astral rumah ini sih. Bukannya dia yang meniduri, adanya dia yang ditiduri. Hantu lagi, perempuan lho! Tidak awesome sama sekali.

"Putra, buka pintunya sekarang." Gedoran demi gedoran dilakukan Panca dengan sabar.

Mengharapkan hasil bagus, bukan bentak penolakan seperti sekarang. "Pergi lo! Tidur di ruang tamu!"

"Entar gue diamuk kunti lagi."

"Bodo amat! Lu mau diamuk kek, dimakan kek terserah! Gak peduli!"

Lama-lama nada bentakan Putra itu seperti gadis PMS.

"Jangan kaya gitu donk. Sekarang malem Jumat kliwon tau. Setan pada mengganas."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Putra memutuskan bungkam.

Oke, tidak apa. Tapi Panca tidak bisa terima ini. Kesabaran orang itu memang tak terbatas, tergantung orangnya. Dan inilah batas kesabaran Panca.

Dia mundur lima langkah, menjatuhkan bantal-guling lemparan Putra, detik berikutnya pintu jati belum lunas itu sudah jebol setelah dihantam oleh sebelah kaki Panca. Cukup keras dan sukses membuat engsel pintu rusak seketika.

Mengagetkan Putra yang tengah memeluk bantal diatas kasur. Siap kabur melompat lewat jendela kamar ketika Panca berlari mengejar. Sayangnya dari segi tenaga Panca selalu unggul darinya, pemuda berkacamata half-frameless itu meraih pinggang Putra dan membantingnya ke kasur hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Menciptakan raungan sakit akibat benturan antar punggung dan kasur.

Lagi-lagi tak sempat mengelak Panca sudah menduduki perutnya, menarik tengkuk mendekat ke wajah sang pemuda berambut cepak acakan.

"Gue udah pernah bilang ma elu, jangan pernah bikin gue marah, Put."

Berakhir sudah. Nada suara dan gaya bahasa Panca berubah, nasib Putra pun memburuk setelahnya.

Putra ingin berteriak memprotes namun langsung dibungkam oleh Panca dengan bibirnya. Melumat, menghisap. Sungguh memabukkan hingga berupa erangan saja bisa menaikkan libido Panca.

Selanjutnya hanya diisi desah, erangan dan teriakan Putra saja malam itu, akhirnya Panca tidak jadi tidur di luar bersama mba Kunti.

.

 **[68]**

Permen karet dikulum, kacamata bertengger manis membingkai wajah yang terus tegang akhir-akhir ini.

Putra dari seberang meja memperhatikan tiap geraknya dalam pangkuan sebelah lengan. Sejenak mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

"Panca,"

"Hmm.." lantas gumaman singkat merespon panggilan. Menciptakan desah lelah dari Putra. Ini sudah kesekian Panca mengabaikan panggilannya. Dengan alasan; banyak pekerjaan.

Namun jika dipikir gunung kerjaan itu diciptakan oleh siapa kadang membuat Putra ingin masa bodo juga.

Putra sudah tidak tahan, dia bangkit dan mendekati meja Panca lalu meraih kerah kemejanya. Memaksa manik dibalik lensa cembung itu menatapnya.

"Udahan. Besok lagi. Ini kerjaan biar gue yang selesein. Lo-istirahat sekarang." Desis Putra bernada dalam penuh penekanan ditiap kata.

Alih-alih menurut Panca meraih tengkuk Putra, mendaratkan sekecup bibir di belahan merah muda Putra. Manis seperti biasa.

"Lu ngajak ronda sekalian apa, Put? Gue ladenin." Sederet kalimat menjurus berhasil mendapat satu tonjokan keras hingga membuat pemiliknya kehilangan kacamata.

"Mati ajah lu kambing!"

Bicaranya begitu, seolah menolak. Lantas suara desah, teriakan dan permintaan untuk terus itu milik siapa di kamar Panca?

.

 **[69]**

Ini bukan hal pertama mereka melakukannya. Tapi jika Panca sudah meminta Putra akan langsung menolak, berakhir dengan paksaan juga.

Beda sekarang, Putra mau saja berjongkok didepan Panca. Meneguk saliva sendiri ketika melihat sesuatu menggunung dibalik celana itu. Diam-diam dia merutuk. Kenapa dia harus menerima tantangan Panca?

"Kenapa? Mau mengaku kalah?"

Kepala Putra mendongkak menatap mata dibalik kacamata yang menyipit akibat seringai lebar menyebalkannya.

"Nggak lha ya!" Setelah meyakinkan diri dan memberi semangat, Putra meraih zipper Panca perlahan menariknya.

Terlepas, tapi ada dua lapis lagi yang harus Putra lepas. Ragu-ragu Putra menarik boxer hitam tersebut bersamaan dalamannya. Peduli setan ejekan Panca.

Langsung mundur ketika hampir saja hidungnya tertampar benda tersebut.

Melihatnya sudah cukup membuat Putra susah menelan liur yang serasa menggumpal di tenggorokan. Besar dan kekar, padahal ini bukan pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi Putra tidak akan pernah berhenti mengagumi.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya ditarik mendekat, menabrakkan wajahnya pada benda yang seperti minta diperhatikan. Memang ini bukan pertama, tapi blowjob dan handjob yang dilakukan Putra ini baru kali ini. Jadi pantas kan jika dia gugup?

Putra meraihnya, menyesap dalam-dalam aroma khas kejantanan Panca detik berikut dia sudah memasukan sepenuhnya ke mulut. Sial! Memang besar.

"Gerakkan mulutmu, Putra. Biar kubantu." Panca menepati kalimatnya barusan, dia mendorong dan menarik kepala Putra tanpa paksaan. Mengikuti kemauan Putra untuk menyesuaikan. Hingga Putra bisa terbiasa barulah Panca melepaskannya.

Gerakan naik-turun kepala si penuda makin cepat, lidah digunakan sesekali menjilat kepalanya dan di sesap sampai Panca tidak bisa menahan geramannya.

Mulai bisa menguasai diri, tangan yang sedari tadi diam memegang paha Panca pindah ke milik Panca. Mengocoknya mengikuti gerak kepala, sedang sebelah tangan lagi meremas buah zakar.

"Hhh-Putra, terus."

Seperti sengatan mendadak Putra nekad memasukkan semua ke mulut sampai dia sendiri tersedak dan kemudian semuanya tumpah ke mulut. Panca menolak membiarkan airnya terbuang percuma, dengan paksaan dia menekan kepala Putra dan memastikan semuanya tertelan meski beberapa meler keluar mengalir di dagu.

Barulah setelah yakin tak ada setetes lagi keluar Panca lepaskan kepala Putra. Membiarkannya mundur menabrak tembok.

Mata dibalik half-framelss menatap Putra intens. Betapa menggodanya Putra sekarang. Basah,terengah, memerah, penuh cairan lengket dan tatapan sayu.

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Panca maju menarik lengan Putra untuk ke tembok dan langsung menjatuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Putra.

Terjadi pergulatan tak seimbang. Karena Putra masih butuh oksigen setelah sesi tadi. Dia hanya bisa mengerang dan memukul bahu Panca pelan minta dilepaskan.

"E-empph!" Alih-alih melepaskannya, Panca makin meliar. Lidah menyusup dibalik dua belah bibir Putra, menjilat isinya lantas bibirnya dia hisap kuat-kuat. Menarik desah sang pemuda berambut acak.

Kepala Putra tersentak tiba-tiba saat kedua tangan Panca meremas belahan pantatnya, meremas-remas sembari memberi rangsangan dengen mengecup lehernya. Mengigit dan menjilat, Putra yakin disana akan banyak terpapar bercak merah nanti.

"Ahh.. hahhh ah! Nca!"

Udara kamar makin panas. Panca mejatuhkan tubuh 172cm itu ke kasur. Masih menyatukan bibir ke leher.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

YAK UDAAAAAH~ sankyu buat yang udah rela ngebuang waktunya untuk baca benda yang vanjang ini. Gimana? Apa mata kalian panas? :""3 tapi yang terakhir bikin seger, kan? Ahahaha. #digencet Itu bikinan mombel, baidewei.

Yap, sekian dan terima kasih. Dan, silahkan diREVIEw dan difav :3

.

.

.

 **Sign,**

 **Kambing Laki.**


End file.
